Ilusión o Realidad
by Midnight Criss
Summary: El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?
1. Ilusión o Realidad

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción:<strong>

E l Autismo era una de las enfermedades más raras en el hospital, ahí había de todo, gente con todo tipo de síndromes y de todas las edades pero sólo habían dos autistas uno de ellos era Finn Hudson, él era un caso especial, el no había nacido así, él lo había adquirido después de un accidente automovilístico, deambulaba perdido por el hospital _solo, siempre solo o al menos eso creía_.

Cuando tuvo el accidente fue porque no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado, iba con su novia Rachel Berry de regreso a su casa después de que le negaran una beca y que le dijeran que su talento en el futbol americano no era ni por si acaso suficiente. Lágrimas caían por su rostro y apenas podía ver, se sentía solo muy solo, el iba a ser un fracaso, no había nada por hacer, mientras su prometida iba directo a Nyada el no podía hacer nada para contribuir en su economía, estaba tan conmocionado por todo aquello cuando un camión se le cruzó…

Ahora Finn solamente divagaba solo en el hospital, aquella sensación de soledad nunca se le había quitado, no importaba que Rachel haya dejado la universidad por acompañarlo, no importaba que ella camina detrás de él todo el tiempo mientras divagaba, no importaba que en momentos de desesperación ella lo besara tratando de traerlo de vuelta, nada importaba, el se seguía sintiendo solo aún cuando con el tiempo eran dos personas las que lo seguían, su hermanastro Kurt que también estaba entre los finalistas de Nyada no había "tenido lo suficiente" en su última prueba, de modo que con los sueños rotos había decidido estudiar Psicología en Ohio mientras ayudaba a su hermano.

El médico de Finn, Estefan siempre hablaba con Kurt, simplemente lo hallaba fascinante y lo único que él veía como cura para Finn era que el dejara de sentirse sólo.

El otro autista había nacido con el problema, Blaine Ardenson era tal vez el caso más deprimente en aquel hospital, el nunca recibía visitas, siempre estaba solo pero a diferencia de Finn el no se sentía solo y no solo porque realmente lo estaba sino porque él no sabía la diferencia, había tenido cientos de enfermeras y doctores personales, algunos de ellos se habían encariñado de él pero a Blaine le daba lo mismo, es más ni siquiera se daba cuenta de quién era quién.

Otra gran diferencia con Finn era que Blaine obviamente no era un autista inducido por una causa mayor, el había nacido así, él vivía en su propio mundo un mundo donde solo la música existía, Blaine parecía dormir todo el tiempo, no se movía para nada, donde lo dejaban se quedaba, estaba prácticamente muerto, eso hasta que Estefan colocó algo de música como experimento, ahora Blaine tenía sesiones de música para estimularse pues solo cuando había música el caminaba, se movía… vivía.

Estefan nunca ponía música donde Blaine estaba, sino que la hacía apenas audible para él obligándolo a buscarla y cuando Blaine encontraba el origen de esa música una hermosa y amplia sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro antes de mover su cabeza a veces al ritmo otrs todo lo contrario,

Poco a poco los doctores habían descubierto que a Blaine lo que más le gustaba era el top 40, nunca entendieron como es que Blaine había desarrollado esa forma de desenvolverse y lo triste fue que cuando Estefan comunicó exaltado su avance a los padres de Blaine estos habían dicho: _"llámenos si es que alguna vez se cura y es listo, de otro modo confórmese con cobrar"_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

- Kurt! Kurt Hummel! – Estefan corre por los pasillos intentando alcanzar al hermano de uno de sus pacientes

Kurt se voltea al oír su nombre y en cuanto divisa al joven doctor recién egresado sonríe, Kurt no está seguro de porque le gusta estar con él, ni siquiera le ha preguntado sobre sus sexualidad pero ya está esperanzado en que el doctor sea Gay.

- ¿Qué pasa Estefan? – responde sonriendo y un poco sonrojado

El doctor está feliz de que después de tanta insistencia el castaño le llame por su nombre

- nada importante – se encogió de hombros – yo sólo quería saber si tú… ¿querrías ir a tomar un café en cuanto termine de revisar a Blaine?

- claro… ¿Blaine? ¿es un nuevo paciente? – preguntó sonriente

- no, está desde que trabajo aquí y de hecho está aquí desde mucho antes, creo que desde que tenía seis años, ahora tiene veinte como tú – el doctor suspira - entonces… ¿ nos vemos en media hora?

- está bien iré a ver a Rachel y nos vemos en media hora.

Ambos se sonríen y luego cada uno sigue su camino, Estefan no puede evitar voltear de rato en rato hasta que el castaño desaparece de su vista. Ese chico va a ser su perdición, desde la primera vez que le hablo para tratar de aprender sobre el síndrome que padecía su hermano, el no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza, le gustaba todo de aquel joven, su aguda voz, su tersa y suave piel, su… bueno ya, lo aceptaba… había incluso fantaseado con el castaño, pero es que él se lo hacía tan difícil poniéndose esos pantalones tan apretados que apenas y dejaban algo a su imaginación.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al cuarto de Blaine, y este estaba como siempre mirando hacia el vacío.

Estefan hizo su rutina, revisó sus ojos, sus oídos, sus reflejos involuntarios, etc y como siempre Blaine no daba problema pero tampoco colaboraba.

Salió del cuarto con dirección al vestíbulo y al llegar encendió el estéreo, puso el Cd de una de las artistas que más le gustaban a Blaine: Katy Perry y se fue a preparar para su cita.

Blaine estaba en ese vacío blanco que siempre lo rodeaba, se sentía cansado quería dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño… de repente un pequeño susurro inundó sus oídos, empezó a seguirlo, e chocó varias veces pero finalmente llego, él sabía que esa cosa negra era la que cantaba, se dirigió a ella sin ver que uno de los niños había dejado algo que no debía estar ahí, lo piso se fue al suelo de bruces….

¿Estaba escuchando a Katy Perry? Sí la radio estaba encendida, tal vez algún paciente la había encendido, decidió ir y apagarla pues no a todos los pacientes les gustaba el ruido y peor ese tipo de música.

Llegó al vestíbulo a tiempo para ver que un chico parecía tener la misma idea que él, estuvo por irse cuando el moreno cayó de bruces, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el para ayudarlo mientras los otros pacientes gritaban asustados.

El castaño tomó a Blaine en sus brazos y empezó a sacudirlo buscando respuestas pero Blaine ya no estaba ahí.

- por favor ayuda! – gritó el castaño asustado al no obtener respuesta – por favor reacciona – decía una y otra vez hasta que una mano se posó sobre él

- kurt el no te contestara no puede y… te aseguro que está bien, siempre está así – Estefan lo miro con tristeza y prosiguió a apagar la radio – enfermeras, el paciente 14 fallo en su tratamiento de estimulación de nuevo, llévenselo al cuarto – pido hablando por un intercomunicador.

Kurt no respondió y volvió la vista a Blaine para encontrarse con que este lo estaba mirando fijamente, Kurt sonrió y Blaine apenas e hizo el amague de responder, Estefan observó aquello e hizo una nota mental sobre aquello.

Kurt no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la mejilla del moreno y se quedó prendado de aquellos ojos avellana. Iba a decir algo pero sintió que Blaine era arrastrado de sus brazos, quiso protestar pero no tenía razón así que dejo que lo hicieran, se puso de pie para observar cómo se llevaban al moreno.

- ¿Qué tiene? – fue lo único que pudo articular cuando Blaine desapareció de su vista

- Autismo, pero en un grado peor al de tu hermano, el no tiene esperanza de cura, nació con ello. El es Blaine – respondió Estefan.


	2. Ojos Avellana

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos. Este Fic tendrá en proximos capítulos información médica y psicológica. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos Avellana<strong>

- Déjame ver si entendí ¿saliste con el doctor? – Rachel estaba sorprendida, había notado que ambos se miraban pero no creía que el doctor fuera gay, la había tomado por sorpresa

- si Rachel, salí con el doctor y sí es gay él me lo dijo – Kurt ya no podía con su sonrisa

- vaya estás de suerte – ella sonrió apenas – a veces extraño tanto a Finn – suspiro – pero no estamos hablando de mi, a veces lo olvido – Kurt sonrió

- si bueno Estefan realmente me agrada y ya me ha invitado a una segunda cita, así que no se me… me gusta – dice con un poco de rubor

- oh estoy tan feliz por ti, tal vez al fin tengas tu primer amor

Y eso cala profundamente en los sentimientos del castaño, es cierto él nunca se ha enamorado, nunca ha sentido deseos típicos adolecentes por nadie, nunca a besado a alguien, bueno más bien a alguien que cuente, si había besado a Brittany Pierce en un intento por dejar de ser gay, también había sido forzado en un beso con Dave Karofsky, pero nunca había besado a alguien que él realmente quisiera.

_Ojala Estefan sea a quien eh estado esperando – _es todo en lo que puede pensar Kurt después de las palabras de Rachel.

- ¿De qué quería hablarte Carole? – Kurt cambio totalmente de tema

- oh ella – Rachel acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Finn, que aún dormitaba en su cama – ella quería o más bien quiere… ella intentó convencerme de que yo siga… - sus ojos se aguaron – dijo que no tengo que intentar entrar en su mundo, que nunca lo lograre y que Finn así lo hubiera querido – Rachel empezó a sollozar

- en cierto modo yo también creo…

- Cállate! Creyendo no me ayudas Kurt ni tú ni nadie sabe cómo me siento, ¿tú crees que no lo eh pensado? Pues claro que lo he hecho pero no es tan fácil. No es fácil! – Rachel rompió a llorar

- yo solo – intento decir Kurt

- NO! no puedes dar opiniones, no sabes nada, nunca te has enamorado nuca podrás sentir lo que yo siento

Y eso es todo, Kurt sale corriendo del cuarto no quiere sacar a su diva interna para herir a Rachel tanto o más de lo que ella acaba de herirlo.

Él no está enojado entiende la situación de Rachel quizá no en carne propia pero diablos ¡el también es humano!, él solo quería decirle que ella debía mirar al futuro con o sin Finn necesita estabilizarse, porque por lo que está observando mantener a un autista no es barato.

El sigue corriendo por los pasillos esquivando gente, no se ha dado cuenta de que Michael Jackson está sonando en la radio por lo cual ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que Blaine está en su sesión y es muy tarde de todos modos Kurt se ha impactado con alguien y ambos se han venido abajo, el castaño sobre el moreno.

Kurt abre los ojos cuando siente algo suave debajo de él, levanta la vista para descubrir un rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y aquellos ojos avellana mirándolo fijamente y puede ser su imaginación pero… ¿acaso está sonriendo?

- lo siento – dice Kurt aunque sabe que de nada sirve. Se levanta y luego levanta a Blaine y es cuando nota nuevamente sus ojos, esos ojos tan… ¿familiares? Sí resultan familiares Kurt no está seguro de donde pero ya los ha visto él nunca olvidaría esos ojos.

¿dónde lo ha visto antes? Kurt sabe que no es la primera vez que los ve, él conoce esos ojos pero es como si los hubiera visto en un sueño, trata de recordar mientras sigue mirando fijamente al moro viceversa.

_Un columpio, el suelo, dolor, más dolor, una mano, "OJOS AVELLANA"_

Kurt logra apenas recordar, pero ¿Dónde fue eso? Y de todos modos Blaine no pudo ser, Blaine es autista de nacimiento, él jamás podría haber ayudado a alguien por simple impulso, si dañarlo pero no ayudarlo… o al menos eso decían sus libros.

Tal vez solo estaba confundiendo los ojos de Blaine con los de alguien más, sí eso debe ser.

- Es imposible – susurra antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar a Blaine, el castaño no vuelve la vista por lo tanto no puede ver que Blaine ha estirado la mano en su dirección en un pedido silencioso de que este se quedara.

Kurt se dirige a la habitación de Finn. Sigue confundido por lo que acaba de pasar y es que Kurt JAMÁS confundiría los ojos de nadie y menos si se ha tomado la molestia de recordarlos, desde pequeño cuando su madre le había hecho notar que sus ojos y los de ella eran del mismo color y forma Kurt siempre se fijaba en los ojos de laas personas que lo rodeaban, al menos las importantes…

Rachel no estaba en el cuarto y Finn estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la _nada_ como _siempre_ igual que _Blaine._

Kurt miró sus ojos, seguían iguales, cafés, pequeños, delicados y sinceros, Kurt pensó un poco más definió que también lucían tristes. Su hermanastro siempre tenía las emociones escritas en los ojos

- ojala pudiera ayudarte – susurró – no estás solo Finn – yo estoy aquí, Rachel está aquí y tu mamá… debes entenderla ella no lo está tomando bien, ella no puede Finn, quiere hacerse la fuerte, tú la conoces hermano, ella hace lo que puede – Kurt sabe que para Carole es difícil, su fe ya no abastece semejante calamidad, y las cuentas del hospital no ayudaban mucho.

- Mi padre dijo que vendrán este fin de semana, haremos un picnic como te gustaban, prepararé tu comida favorita lo prometo.

- leda lo mismo – Rachel intervino – no sabe la diferencia, come o que sea como si fuera lo mejor o lo peor, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El sabe, si Blaine aprecia la música ¿por qué Finn no podría apreciar la comida?

- ¿Quién es Blaine?

- Te mostraré – Kurt tomó a Rachel de la mano y la condujo hacia el comedor donde había visto la radio el otro día, Rachel solo lo seguía extrañada, cuando llegaron Kurt tomó el primer Cd que encontró y lo puso en el reproductor, rápidamente I'm in the misery comenzó a sonar a los alrededores iniciando comentarios de otros pacientes que mostraban su agrado o desagrado por la música, y también habían otros que reclamaban que Blaine ya había oído música esa tarde.

Rachel quiso hablar para demostrar cuan indignada estaba pero Kurt la miro reprobatoriamente para que se callara, esperaron unos segundos y luego frente a ellos esa mata de rizos negros y rebeldes apareció frente a ellos, Rachel lo miro con curiosidad, esa forma de caminar, esa mirada perdida, esos labios algo entreabiertos… se parecía a Finn. ¿Acaso podría ser otro autista? Sí si lo era ella estaba casi segura, miro a Kurt con la duda en los ojos y este asintió, inmediatamente sus ojos se aguaron y se soltó al llanto. Estaba feliz esto había un millón de posibilidades, tal vez podía contactarse con la familia del chico y juntos tal vez pagar un especialista, no estaba sola, Blaine también tenía familia sufriendo por él, tal vez también tenía una novia sumida en la tristeza también.

Kurt soltó la mano de Rachel y dio dos pasos interponiéndose en el camino de Blaine al reproductor_, no entendía por qué lo hacía pero la necesidad de ver sus ojos otra vez… era tan grande_.

Blaine chocó contra algo lo cual provocó que saliera de ese mundo donde siempre estaba y regrese al mundo que él desconocía _el real. _A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo pensaba el sí sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quizás no entendía muchas cosas pero al menos no estaba ciego.

Sintió unas manos en su cadera que evitaron su caída e inmediatamente se enfocó en lo que estaba en frente a él.

Esos ojos tan extraños nunca antes había visto algo así estaban de nuevo frente a él y bastante cerca. Blaine tenía curiosidad por ese color era tan extraño, no solo en el color sino que eran extrañamente familiares. _Se acercó_

Estefan estaba desconcertado ¿Quién habría puesto música? De seguro había sido John, desde el momento en el que piso por primera vez el hospital había notado que ese muchacho era un paciente difícil. _Y malo, especialmente con Blaine._

Sin embargo cuando llegó al comedor divisó a Blaine un poco más y encima de un muchacho, se acerco más sintiéndose extraño ante tal cosa y fue cuando reconoció a Kurt como aquel muchacho.

Estefan entró en pánico, el día anterior había notado que Blaine había tenido un segundo o quizá dos de lucidez mientras miraba al castaño, y eso no podía ser bueno si solo ocurrí con una persona.

Estefan prácticamente corrió hacia ello y arremetió contra Blaine haciendo que este cayera al suelo, se irguió en el momento en el que una mano lo empujaba a él apartándolo… era Kurt.

El médico observo incrédulo como Kurt levantaba al moreno y sin nada más mirarlo reprobatoriamente se lo llevaba a según creía el cuarto del paciente.

Presto atención a su entorno cuando escucho el carraspeo de una chica, miro hacia abaja y vio a un señorita bastante pequeña, ella empezó a reprocharle el haber empujado a Blaine y….

Sinceramente el doctor ya no escuchó más su mente seguía estancada en Kurt y en la mirada que este le había dado.

Kurt se llevó a Blaine a su cuarto, el moreno de nuevo miraba a la nada y eso ponía triste al castaño, Kurt tomó unas toallitas húmedas de la repisa y empezó a limpiarle el raspón que Blaine se había hecho al caer, el moreno hizo una mueca y el castaño pidió perdón a pesar de saber que quizá el no sabía que significaba o por qué lo decía.

Kurt tenía pena de Blaine y de Finn pero más de Blaine pues él estaba solo, se arrodilla para estar a la altura de los ojos de Blaine, toma su mano y trata de encontrar eso que casi siempre encuentra en los ojos de Blaine pero esta vez no hay nada, solo el vacío existencial.

- No vas a volver a estar solo Blaine yo trataré de venir a verte siempre que pueda, nadie debe estar solo Blaine y tu no lo estarás más – y en ese momento Blaine vuelve a tener vida en esos hermosos ojos avellana


	3. Dificultades

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****Este Fic tendrá en proximos capítulos información médica y psicológica.****

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Lamento haber tardado tanto, mi computadora me hizo un complot, el próximo capítulo lo subiré con seguridad el martes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?

* * *

><p><strong>Dificultades… <strong>

_**Flash Back**_

_- Papá ya llegué – Kurt entra a su casa y se encuentra con su padre mirando una cantidad considerable de hojas sobre una mesa, el castaño estira el cuello para ver de qué se trata y lo que nota no le gusta para nada… FACTURAS_

_- Kurt! – Burt recoge rápidamente las hojas – no te había oído, estaba…_

_- pensabas en cómo pagar las facturas – Kurt dice sin rodeos y se sienta en la silla contigua a su padre, el sabe que a Burt Hummel no le gusta admitir que algo lo inquieta y menos si se trata de dinero - ¿es mucho verdad? – el mecánico asiente y pone las hojas nuevamente sobre la mesa, Kurt echa un ojo a los números y siente que el aire ha abandonado su cuerpo unos segundos._

_- Es demasiado… - el mecánico suspira –no creo poder seguir con esto pero… ¿cómo le diré a Carol que no nos alcanza el dinero para que Finn se quede en ese lugar? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en sacarlo de ahí? Yo quiero lo mejor para el chico y lo mejor es que esté ahí pero…_

_- Empezaré a trabajar – dice seguro el castaño – tal vez podría…_

_- No, tú debes concentrarte en ir a la univer… - Burt calla y quiere tomar las facturas de nuevo pero no es lo bastante rápido, Kurt ha visto una notificación de la universidad de Ohio, se le revuelve el estómago ante la idea de no poder concretar sus estudios pero… Finn_

_- dejaré la universidad papá, así habrá un gasto menos y yo… yo puedo aprender de ti en… el taller _

_- no repitas eso nunca, ya pensaremos en algo, vas a terminar los estudios hijo, no hay otra opción _

_- pero si hay opción de que mi hermano ¿no cuente con la atención necesaria?_

_- no eso tampoco es opción _

_- ¿qué no es opción querido? – Carole había llegado - ¿pasa algo? ¿Tu corazón? Mañana es tu control pero podemos ir hoy si te sientes mal_

_- no iré a mi control Carole, estoy bien y tenemos prioridades económicas _

_- ¿qué? ¿Esa es tu solución? ¡Descuidarte! – Kurt explotó – Carole mi padre está preocupado por la economía y piensa escatimar gastos en su salud._

_Después de aquellas palabras el caos se desató en aquella casa_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>Sí quizá Kurt había exagerado al reaccionar así contra su padre, no debió haberle dicho a Carole aquello, o al menos no de esa manera pero ya estaba hecho.<p>

El castaño suspiro antes de ingresar a la habitación de Finn y se encontró con uno de los momentos desesperados de Rachel, el sinceramente odiaba verla en ese plan pero de alguna manera la entendía o eso creía. Carraspeó y automáticamente Rachel separo sus labios de los de Finn, miró a Kurt algo molesta y le indicó que pasara.

Kurt miró el piso, realmente se sentía incomodo cuando presenciaba algo así pero debía ser firme, el había venido a decirle a Rachel que debían buscar una solución, él estaba ahí para ser objetivo y no para prestarle atención a lo que Rachel consideraba útil con Finn.

Suspiró y con ese pensamiento antes de que mirara a Rachel susurró – Voy a Dejar la universidad…

- ¿Estás jugando? ¿De qué hablas? – Rachel se acercó y tomó las manos del castaño - ¿Qué pasa Kurt? ¿No te gustas psicología? Sé que querías actuar pero hay otras materias si ese es el caso – como siempre Rachel sacaba sus conclusiones antes de saber los hechos y eso solo hizo a Kurt sonreír.

- no Rachel, desgraciadamente no estoy jugando, mi padre no cuenta con el suficiente dinero para sus controles, la universidad y el hospital de Finn, yo… decidí dejar la universidad por eso y aún así no alcanza, iré a buscar trabajo.

- yo también lo haré, bueno la parte del trabajo – Rachel suspiro – he estado pensando y sé que Finn va a tardar en reaccionar y que tal vez mi presencia no sea tan necesaria, tal vez así podría ayudarlo en otros aspectos, como el económico por ejemplo – Kurt sonrió

- enserio lo amas ¿no?

- con cada fibra de mi cuerpo – Rachel volvió la atención a Finn, este sería el ultimo día que pasaría completamente a su lado, después ella saldría a enfrentar el mundo sola pero por alguien y eso llenaba de optimismo su alma.

* * *

><p>Finn estaba solo… de nuevo, caminaba y caminaba buscando algo pero ¿Qué? El no lo sabía, todos habían desaparecido y el sentía como si estuviera en todos lados y la vez en ninguno, ahora comprendía un poco más la clase de filosofía y todo el relativismo que esta conlleva pero él debía ir a la universidad, ya no le servía de mucho.<p>

Y hablando de la universidad ¿A cuál iría? Finn no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, el solo quería estar con Rachel, la morena le hacía tanta falta… de repente un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente, el estaba comprometido, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer pero en aquel lugar en donde estaba realmente no tenía noción del tiempo, el sólo quería salir de ahí pero no sabía cómo, ¿se había vuelto loco? No lo creía, pero nada tenía sentido el solo recordaba estar enojado y sentirse solo justo como en este momento y recordaba haber visto a Rachel y luego… despertó en ese lugar. Finn no sabía cómo describirlo, era hermoso si te gustaba el silencio y si no pues era tétrico y a Finn no le gustaba el silencio, el muchacho se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus pies… se sentía tan perdido y solo… _muy solo._

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Rachel, Kurt había salido a buscar a Estefan, debía decirle que ya no estaría por ahí tan seguido – suspiró – ya no vería al médico en quien tanto pensaba últimamente y eso lo ponía triste.<p>

Si bien llevaban saliendo en ocho incomparables citas donde Estefan había avanzado en el contacto físico desde rozarle la mano hasta besarlo en la comisura de los labios, y también había avanzado de llamarle al celular y colgar antes de que Kurt pudiera contestar hasta llamarlo cada noche y decirle_: que duermas bien… te quiero. _Para Kurt no era suficiente, él estaba deseoso de que Estefan se animara a besarlo o a pedirle salir enserio pero nada y lo peor era que ya no se verían tanto.

El castaño estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué dirección estaba yendo, hasta que se topó con la puerta de Blaine, esta estaba cerrada , eso era algo extraño por lo que decidió entrar y para su sorpresa y agrado ahí estaba Estefan pero no lucía como siempre, se notaba preocupado y molesto. Kurt miró hacia donde miraba Estefan y vio a Blaine postrado en la cama y amarrado a esta, una enfermera preparaba un suero y otra estaba intentando hacer que Blaine tomara unas pastillas.

Kurt se horrorizó con esa imagen, ahora entendía la expresión de Estefan y quería hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No podía evitar que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo y por lo visto era necesario dicho procedimiento pues Estefan no hacía nada tampoco.

El castaño esperó que las enfermeras hicieran lo suyo y se marcharan y en cuanto eso sucedió se dirigió hacia Estefan y lo tomó de la mano, el médico le dio un ligero apretón y luego sonrió pesadamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer esto? – Kurt preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto al médico.

- Blaine retrocedió en su avance, él atacó a su enfermera hace dos días porque no lo dejó salir cuando alguien pasó por aquí en la noche cantando – Estefan suspiro – Blaine está inquieto desde entonces y… su enfermera renunció y nadie del hospital quiere dedicarse exclusivamente a él, sus padres están buscando pero no encuentran a nadie… dudo que se estén esforzando siquiera.

_Kurt palideció, su cabeza empezó a rememorar lo que había pasado hace dos días, el había venido a ver a Finn y a traerle algunas cosas, había pasado todo el día acompañando y atendiendo a su hermano y no se había percatado del tiempo por lo cual se había ido a su casa cerca a la media noche. A Kurt caminar por aquel lugar completamente blanco a estas horas le daba miedo y como siempre hacía cuando tenía miedo, empezó a cantar y cuando pasaba por la habitación de Blaine oyó un ruido y eso solo lo asustó por lo que apresuró el paso._

_- _fui yo – susurró – yo pasé cantando el oro día – levantó la vista hacia Estefan – yo tengo la culpa de que la enfermera renunciara y ahora Blaine está así – miró la cama

- no Kurt, no es tu culpa, ¿Cómo ibas a saber? – Estefan agarró el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas

- Estefan yo… - Kurt es interrumpido por un quejido proveniente del moreno.

El castaño se levanta rápidamente y empieza a desatar al moreno, Estefan lo observa y con un suspiro se levanta a ayudarlo… _**había estado tan cerca.**_

- no puedo evitar sentirme culpable – dice terminando de soltar a Blaine – espera ¿dijiste que Blaine necesita una enfermera? – Kurt pone una sonrisa en su cara

- pues si – Estefan está confundido - ¿no estarás pensando?

- sería temporal, solo hasta que consigan otra enfermera, ya no me sentiría culpable de dejarlo sin enfermera personal y el dinero no me caería mal tampoco.

- Kurt si te vuelves su "enfermero" no podrás ir a la universidad, debes dormir aquí y en cierta forma vivir para Blaine, y tú tienes muchas responsabilidades… tu hermano, tu familia y tus estudios

- De todos modos iba a dejar la universidad, mi familia no puede pagar todo esto, mis estudios y los controles médicos de mi padre, yo debo buscar un trabajo y como dije esto sería temporal.

- Lo lamento Kurt y te apoyo, llamaré a los Anderson, ellos deben hablar contigo antes de darte el trabajo. Espera aquí.

* * *

><p>Estefan sale del cuarto y se dirige a su oficina, debe llamar a los Anderson y a pesar de que no cree que sea buena idea el que Kurt básicamente se mude aquí trata de verle el lado positivo, Kurt estaría aquí 24 x 7 y la idea le fascinaba, ya no tendría que llamarlo y solo desearle buenas noches, ahora el podría dárselas, además Blaine era autista y eso lo convertía en el perfecto paciente que no interrumpe al doctor, Estefan tendría más posibilidades de avanzar con Kurt.<p>

_Blaine odiaba cuando esas personas le lastimaban los tobillos y las muñecas y luego le insertaban algo dentro de él, le dolía mucho y se ponía muy triste._

* * *

><p><em>El dolor pasó pero seguía sin poder moverse, además oía a cierta voz melodiosa que le gustaba mucho, él quería acercarse a esa voz pero no podía, comenzó a desesperarse y logró emitir un quejido, ese era el único sonido que podía hacer, jamás en sus 20 años de vida se había soltado al llanto ni cuando era bebé, el jamás emitía sonido alguno, si lloraba, lo único que lo delataban eran sus lagrimas, si reía o estaba feliz sus ojos era el único lugar donde se notaba. <em>

_Blaine sintió como era liberado y la voz estaba a su lado, últimamente si era aliviado en algún sentido, la voz estaba cerca y eso lo hacía feliz, a diferencia de lo que los demás personas creían el sí sabía quién era quién, tal vez no los reconocería físicamente… pero sí con la voz._

- Blaine ¿te gustaría que me quedara contigo? – Kurt no supo por qué había preguntado aquello pero a pesar de estar de no estar seguro, juraría que Blaine había asentido.

Por puro impulso, Kurt se agachó y besó la frente de Blaine y en cuanto sus labios rozaron la piel del moreno un recuerdo abrumó al castaño.

* * *

><p><em>Un columpio, el suelo, dolor, más dolor, una mano, ojos avellana, "EL MISMO BESANDO UNA MEGILLA" "Mi nombre es Kurt y ¿el tuyo?"<em>

Automáticamente Kurt se separa de Blaine, es oficial, el ya lo ha visto antes ahora solo queda ver ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, agradezco mucho su apoyo.<strong>

**Este capítulo no tiene mucha emoción pero era necesario, ahora sí empieza la historia y para próximos capítulos la información psicológica empezará al igual que el drama.**


	4. No perteneces aquí

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Este Fic tendrá en proximos capítulos información médica y psicológica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>No podía dormir pensando en este capítulo y no estuve tranquila hasta terminarlo, he ahí la razón para que publique ahora y no el martes, de todos modos el martes subiré otro.

**¡Espero les guste!**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?

* * *

><p><strong>No Perteneces aquí<strong>

- ¿Qué pasa si no quieren que trabajes con Blaine? – Rachel pregunta y después da un sorbo a su café

- eso mismo temo yo, no son gente con tacto necesariamente – Estefan no puede evitar estar preocupado

- chicos si me dan el trabajo sería genial por muchas razones – volteo a ver a Estefan – y si no me lo dan, bueno pues buscare otra cosa, es así de simple o complicado.

Rachel y Estefan intercambian miradas preocupadas, nada de esto suena precisamente bien y menos después de la charla que Estefan tuvo con el señor James Anderson.

**Flash Back**

_- ¿ya ha encontrado una enfermera? – Anderson contesta yendo al grano como acostumbra_

_- sí y no – responde dudoso – aquí hay una persona que desea atender a su hijo, es estudiante de psicología y sabe por experiencia atender a alguien como Blaine._

_- ¿un psicólogo eh?... de acuerdo, hablaré con el mañana y visitaré a Blaine de paso- y sin más cuelga._

**Fin Flash Back **

A Estefan eso le da mala espina, Blaine nunca ha recibido visitas, al menos no en el tiempo que ha trabajado allí y James Anderson jamás venía a hablar con las enfermeras, ellas iban a la residencia Anderson pues aquella familia según el recordaba le habían dicho_ "no querían estar en la misma habitación que la vergüenza de su familia"_

Pero ahora ¿Qué había cambiado? Estefan no estaba tranquilo.

- ¿están seguros de que Blaine no tiene una novia por ahí que esté como yo? – Rachel no podía superar el que a pesar de haber encontrado a alguien como Finn ella aún esté sola, ella esperaba encontrar otra gente que la entendiera pero este no era el caso.

- Rachel – Estefan se tocó el puente de la nariz – Blaine es autista de nacimiento, nunca tuvo novia ni la va a tener, está aquí desde los seis años y antes ha estado en otras clínicas, desde sus dos años el ya no vive en su casa y no jamás ha pronunciado palabra alguna – Estefan termina y mira a Kurt quien está mirando a Blaine y a Finn quienes por primera vez están juntos, ambos miran los ventanales sin expresión alguna.

Kurt está curioso por aquello, tiene miles de teorías en su cabeza y no deja de pensar sobre las posibilidades que puede haber de que sus pensamientos sean reales.

- ¿Por qué a los niños con cáncer tratan de juntarlos con otros niños que también tengan cáncer? – suelta de repente sin quitar la mirada de los dos autistas.

- porque… - Estefan piensa – supongo que para que vean que no están solos, que no hay nada malo en ellos, además los padres también se apoyan unos a otros, como lo que quiere hacer Rachel por ejemplo – Estefan frunce el seño pero de nada sirve Kurt está metido en sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad le ha ganado

- exacto, tienes razón – Kurt ignora su pregunta - ¿crees que a ellos les hará bien estar juntos? – dice sin mirar aún a Estefan

- no, para ellos les da lo mismo Kurt – y solo después de eso logra que Kurt voltee a mirarlo pidiendo una explicación – se cree que cada autista tiene su propio mundo, y en cualquier caso ¿de qué serviría? Los niños con cáncer tienen problemas para adaptarse, la sociedad los juzga, los niños son malos y el ver que no son los únicos los ayuda, al menos a sentirse mejor con ellos mismos pero alguien como Blaine que no conoce nada excepto su mundo ¿Qué diferencia puede haber?

- mucha – dice Kurt – los doctores dicen que si Finn está así es en parte porque se siente solo, o eso dijo su psicólogo y – Kurt vuelve su vista hacia su hermano – tiene sentido.

* * *

><p>Finn está caminando, buscando una salida pero nada, ya lleva horas así o al menos eso cree, está perdido él lo sabe, también sabe que tiene que salir de ahí, tiene que ir a la universidad, conseguir un trabajo, casarse con Rachel… <em>Besar a Rachel.<em>

Sí Finn la hecha mucho de menos, a veces cierra los ojos y el juraría que siente los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, pero luego los abre y nada. Finn se pregunta todo el tiempo por su prometida y por su madre, ¿Cómo estará su madre? Finn espera que no esté preocupada, espera Burt Hummel pueda aliviar su dolor y espera que Kurt y Mercedes estén confortando a Rachel en su ausencia.

Finn empieza a correr, hace días que no habla ni siquiera expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta ¿se abra olvidado de hablar? Mientras corre intenta gritar pero no logra articular sonido alguno, lágrimas caen de sus ojos pero no se detiene sigue corriendo e intentando gritar hasta que un alarido brota de su garganta. Eso hace que deje de correr y empieza a respirar con dificultad.

- solo quiero ir a casa – susurra – ¡SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA! - esta vez grita y escucha el eco de sus palabras por todo el bosque que lo rodea.

- y… ¿Por qué no vas?

Finn se asusta, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, se da la vuelta hacia donde se escuchó la voz y divisa a un chico de su edad pero más pequeño que él, tiene el cabello negro y ondulado, una tez aceitunada y sus ojos son de un color extraño entre amarillo y verde o quizá miel.

-. ¿Y? ¿Por qué no vas? – vuelve a preguntar mirándolo con curiosidad, Finn decide que parece un niño o al menos es curioso como uno

- no sé cómo – al fin contesta – soy Finn – el más alto extiende la mano, el moreno solo mira extrañado – estréchala – dice Finn algo extrañado

- ¿Finn es tu nombre? – el moreno toma la mano del más alto con desconfianza y con la mano izquierda provocando que Finn se ría

- sí y ¿el tuyo? – responde

- no lo sé, Megan me decía Blaine o algo así pero otros me llaman 14 – dijo pensativo

- yo te diré Blaine, escucha puedes decirme ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- yo vivo aquí

- ¿Qué? No he visto ninguna casa por aquí – Finn está confundido

- he estado aquí desde que recuerdo – Blaine mira a Finn con ojos curiosos de nuevo - ¿Por qué no te vas?

- no sé por dónde o cómo – repite

- eres libre de irte cuando quieras, no eres como yo, no perteneces aquí

- ¿cómo?

- tú no perteneces aquí, eres como Eliot – repitió Blaine – tu eres uno de ellos – Finn lo miró extrañado – te mostraré – Blaine tomó a Finn de la mano y ambos emprendieron una caminata que en lugar de ir por el sendero, atravesaba la vegetación del lugar.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Esteban y Rachel tomaban café mientras esperaban a James Anderson, ya habían pasado veinte minutos así, en quince minutos más el papá de Blaine estaría ahí. Una vez que Kurt decidió dejar sus teorías de lado, los tres habían hablado animadamente de todo y de nada.<p>

Con forme pasaba el tiempo Estefan se había acercado mucho a Kurt, sus rodillas se rozaban constantemente y eso no había pasado desapercibido para Rachel Berry, quería dejarlos a solas… bueno con la excepción de Finn y Blaine pero no sabía cómo irse.

Kurt estaba algo sonrojado y Estefan no dejaba de mirarlo embobado mientras este hablaba, Rachel estaba segura de que si no se iba presenciaría el primer beso de Kurt, hace cinco minutos que había notado que Estefan se concentraba en los labios del castaño y que se frotaba las manos en un signo de nervios y de duda.

Era ahora o nunca, Rachel se levantó y dijo que iría al baño dejándolos en un cómodo silencio.

- cuando hablas de tu pasado, como siempre te esforzaste por todo y como no te importabas aquellos ignorantes que te atormentaban luces tan fuerte, tan seguro, tan… hermoso – dijo Estefan sin poder evitarlo

- gra – gracias – Kurt tartamudeó al notar que Estefan estaba cada vez más cerca

- Kurt yo… - Estefan tomó el rostro del castaño y beso su mejilla causando que el menor dejase de respirar y cerrase sus ojos.

Estefan se alejó lentamente solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Kurt y al verlo así tan hermoso, con los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas sonrosada y los labios entreabiertos fue lo que detonó su cordura, Kurt abrió sus ojos y supo lo que iba a pasar, colocó una mano en el rostro de Estefan que cada vez estaba más cerca y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Estefan estaba feliz cuando sintió la mano del castaño, estaba siendo correspondido, con más lentitud de la necesaria se acercó a los labios de Kurt y los rozó con los suyos. Al principio fue solo un roce, pero Kurt lo atrajo más hacia sí y Estefan posó sus manos en la cintura del castaño, el médico empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de Kurt delicadamente, su beso era dulce y tierno, el estomago de Kurt era un solo remolino, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Estefan y él se encargó de profundizar el beso, ahora era algo necesitado pero aún seguía dulce.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, Estefan beso una vez más sus labios y luego juntó sus frentes, estaba tan feliz de haberlo besado, llevaba días queriendo hacerlo, abrió los ojos para mirar a Kurt que miraba petrificado por encima de sus hombros, Estefan volteó y vio a una Rachel conmocionada y llorando, estaba confundido, iba a hablar pero entonces Rachel apuntó en la dirección de los dos pacientes. Tanto el médico como el castaño siguieron la dirección para encontrarse con que ambos autistas los estaban mirando.

Kurt se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Finn, sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! No estaban perdidos, lo miraban perplejos sin saber qué hacer, Kurt pestañó no creyendo lo que veía y cuando los abrió, esta vez se encontró con la mirada avellana de Blaine pero esta vez se notaba una tristeza infinita en sus ojos, Kurt no pudo evitar acercársele pero justo cuando su mano iba a tocar la mejilla de Blaine este cerró los ojos dejando caer lágrimas por su rostro, cuando Blaine abrió los ojos, el ya no estaba, había vuelto a su mundo y Finn había caído desmayado, Rachel gritó y avanzó hacia él junto con Estefan mientras que Kurt se quedaba con los ojos llorosos observando que Blaine a pesar de ya no "estar" ahí seguía llorando.


	5. ¡Sal De Mi Mente!

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Este Fic tendrá en próximos capítulos información médica y psicológica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Lamento la tardanza, se que ha sido más de un mes y de verdad lo lamento, pero he tenido que hacer un viaje y encima mi computadora decidió morirse, una vez más lo lamento y de verdad gracias por el apoyo en sus comentarios, debo decir que realmente inflan mi corazón.

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

El Autismo siempre fue su destrucción… acaso Kurt… ¿podría ser su cura?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sal de mi mente!<strong>

- Kurt! Kurt! – Rachel grita - ¡Finn no reacciona, no reacciona! ¡Stephan haz algo!

Stephan corrió hacia ella mientras que Kurt no podía desprenderse de la mirada avellana que permanecía nublada en lágrimas.

Sin tener control en sus propios pies Kurt se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del moreno, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a secar esas lágrimas con sus pulgares, el castaño se sentía impotente, tenía que hacer que Blaine dejara de llorar y no sabía cómo, ¡demonios! ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, hasta donde él había podido ver una especie de milagro había ocurrido, pues Finn había despertado como Blaine a veces lo hacía y esta vez también lo había hecho, Kurt suponía que ellos lo habían visto besarse con Stephan, era algo vergonzoso pero, si eso fue todo ¿por qué carajos Blaine está llorando?

Kurt sintió unas manos en sus hombros, levantó la cabeza y vio a su padre, ¿en qué momento había llegado? El castaño se paró y abrazo a su padre, estaba muy triste por Blaine y por Finn, además realmente lo necesitaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Burt minutos después mientras veían como enfermeros se llevaban a Finn aún inconsciente pero estabilizado y a Blaine aún llorando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- nada que Rachel no te haya contado papá – dijo Kurt con molestia ¿Cuántas veces quería su padre que repita la historia?

- no me refiero a qué pasó con ellos, me refiero a lo que pasa contigo, estas pensativo… ausente

- solo estoy nervioso – declaro provocando que Burt levantase una ceja – voy a pedirle trabajo al papá de Blaine, quiero ser su enfermero y la verdad no creo que sea una buena impresión que su hijo no pare de llorar sin razón aparente – suspiro

- no tienes que buscar trabajo Kurt yo….

- no me vengas con excusas, pediré trabajo y veré como sigo con mis estudios yo mismo, tu preocúpate de Carol y de Finn… te necesitan más – el castaño comenzó a alejarse con dirección hacia la habitación de Blaine.

Burt miró a su hijo entre feliz y triste, feliz porque le hacía tanto recuerdo a su obstinada difunta esposa y triste porque él sabía que si Kurt estaba así era porque se sentía un fracaso, y solo, su hijo podía intentar disfrazar sus sentimientos con esos aires de diva que acostumbraba tener pero a Burt Hummel nadie lo engañaba y meno su pequeño.

Kurt ingresó a la habitación de Blaine, no había nadie más allí excepto un bulto en la cama al que reconoció como Blaine, realmente era pequeño, incluso más que él lo cual era sorprendente pues él era ya considerado bajo en comparación a sus amigos del club glee.

Blaine seguía llorando, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus párpados temblaban, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla pero lo que más torturaba a Kurt eran que sus ojos seguían como cascadas de tantas lágrimas que salían de ellos.

Kurt empezó a tararear justo como hacía su madre con él cuando estaba triste, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al observar a Blaine y al recordar a su madre.

Con suma lentitud se inclinó hacia el autista y deposito un casto beso en su frente.

- No estás solo Blaine, no estás solo...

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba enojado, estaba muy enojado ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ojala supiera esa respuesta, ojalá ese vacío que sentía en su pecho se fuera.<p>

El necesitaba respuestas pero ¿Dónde las podía conseguir?

- ¡Blaine! – Finn apareció corriendo a sus espaldas -¿cómo hiciste eso? Tienes que hacerlo de nuevo. Yo necesito salir de aquí, vi a Rachel, estaba llorando, yo… tengo que volver

- en realidad no lo sé, a veces puedo hacerlo cuando la caja negra canta o cuando me concentro demasiado en hacerlo y últimamente cuando él habla. Y hoy el habló justo cuando necesite que lo hiciera.

- ¿y por qué volvimos aquí?

- no sé, ¿por qué tú volviste?

- ¿qué? Eso no tiene sentido

- ya te dije, tú no perteneces aquí, debes irte

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!

- entonces hazlo, ¿Qué te lo impide?

Finn se quedó viendo a Blaine incrédulo ¿Era enserio? No podía serlo, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Observó que el moreno abrazaba sus rodillas y enterraba el rostro, se veía tan triste pero ¿Por qué? Lo único que Finn recordaba era que Blaine lo había tomado de la mano y lo llevó por un camino un poco extraño, luego de repente estaba viendo a Kurt besándose con alguien, eso era extraño y en ese momento también lo pensó pero luego divisó a Rachel SU RACHEL, el pudo verla llorar y sintió como su corazón se partía en ese instante, posteriormente solo fue consciente de que Rachel lo señalo y luego… la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

- Blaine… yo… yo no sé cómo salir pero tengo que hacerlo ¿viste a Rachel? La chica que lloraba, me voy a casar con ella y necesito salir, por favor – Finn cayó de rodillas derrotado – no sé como llegué aquí, no sé como salí y mucho menos como volví a entrar – se tapó los ojos tratando de esconder sus lágrimas – por favor sólo dime qué camino seguir… solo eso, yo necesito verla y estar con ella.

- ¿Rachel? – Blaine se acercó a Finn con algo de curiosidad - ¿Quién es Rachel?

- mi novia, la chica que estaba llorando, será mi esposa en poco tiempo

- no vi a nadie llorando – Blaine ladea la cabeza – solo vi a… no sé cómo se llama, pero no estaba solo – y eso es todo Blaine se pone sombrío de nuevo, sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de agua y no puede evitarlo… por mucho que quiera

- Blaine ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – Finn está preocupado, él nunca ha sabido qué hacer cuando alguien llora, usualmente besa a Rachel pero en este caso no va a besar a Blaine

- no lo sé – solloza – me duele aquí – señala su corazón – me ha estado doliendo desde que volvimos y solo siento tristeza y no puedo evitar llorar. Hace años que no lloraba, al menos no aquí – dice antes de sollozar de nuevo.

- Blaine… ¿tú dijiste que a veces puedes salir?

- sí, lo hago desde que me acuerdo pero no se mantenerme ahí, y de hecho si reconozco la diferencia es porque aquí estoy solo o lo estaba hasta llegaron Elliot, Sebastian y luego tú, pero como ellos tu no perteneces aquí, también te irás – dice Blaine con un atisbo de sonrisa

-¿Dónde estamos?

- yo estoy en mi mundo, en mi realidad y tú la estas invadiendo

- espera ¿Qué?

- estas en mi mente y por cierto es molesto.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar en tú mente?

- no lo sé, de alguna forma nuestros mundos se han fusionado y has logrado entrar a mi mundo

- ¿cómo sabes si este es tu mundo o él mío?

- ¿Dónde estabas antes de encontrarme?

- en un claro, todo estaba oscuro y no habían muchas plantas – responde algo pensativo Finn

- lo vez ese es tu mundo, este bosque es mío, además lo sé porque aquí están mis memorias y yo puedo evocarlas cuando quiera, Elliot me enseñó.

- ¿Quiénes son Elliot y Sebastian?

- Elliot fue el primer autista que conocí, además de mi claro, el era como yo pero diferente, en menor grado, o al menos eso decía – Blaine sonrió – yo tenía catorce años y el doce cuando lo conocí o al menos eso me dijo él, me enseño todo lo que sé, me contó que los autistas a veces desarrollan… dones o talentos, el suyo era la memoria, el era muy inteligente también – finalizó Blaine.

- espera… ¿HAZ DICHO AUTISTAS? – Blaine asintió - ¿estás diciendo que soy autista? Eso no puede ser no puede ser, ¡NO! – Finn se levantó y empezó a andar en círculos, de nuevo, esa soledad y miedo lo embargaban ¿Qué pasaría si no podía salir de ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si un día Blaine se va y él se queda sólo? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Rachel? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

Blaine observaba en silencio a Finn, no había podido parar de llorar pero se sentía mejor, el hablar con Finn le había acido bien, al menos a él, Finn parecía estar en shock pero él estaba seguro de que solo tenía que hacerse a la idea.

De repente una voz inundo sus oído jalándolo, atrayéndolo a ese mundo que jamás podría ser suyo, aquel mundo que solo podía añorar por conocer, fijo su vista en Finn y empezó a ver como este se difuminaba, ya no había marcha atrás, Blaine iba salir.

Finn se sintió mareado, el no podía quedarse ahí, no podía pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo su alrededor se estaba moviendo, buscó a Blaine con la mirada y notó que este estaba desapareciendo, intentó llamarlo, pero entonces se vio de nuevo en aquel claro oscuro y falto de vegetación había vuelto, Blaine tenía razón, se apoyo en un árbol y abrazo sus piernas, ahora más que nunca quería dormir.

* * *

><p>Kurt permaneció arrodillado, acariciando y susurrándole cosas triviales a Blaine, de rato en rato sonreía al notar que Blaine dejaba de temblar y poco a poco sus sollozos cesaban y sus lágrimas ya caían con menos frecuencia.<p>

De repente Kurt pudo ver un temblor nuevo en los párpados del moreno, y un segundo después, ese par de hermosos ojos avellana salieron de su escondite revelando que Blaine… una vez más estaba en el mundo consciente, una vez más estaba con Kurt.

Blaine lo miraba con una admiración única, realmente aquellos ojos azules con tonalidades plomizas lo intrigaban y le hacían una invitación silenciosa a querer conocerlos.

- hola Blaine – susurró Kurt sin dejar de pasear sus dedos por el rostro del moreno provocándole cosquillas

- mi nombre es Kurt – dice de forma apenas audible

Blaine simplemente observa, no puede hacer más, hay tanto que quiere decirle, tanto que quiere preguntarle… pero no sabe cómo.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro, la mirada azul hace mella en la mirada avellana y viceversa, Kurt no entiende porqué pero está seguro de que conoce a Blaine, le resulta demasiado familiar pero ¿de dónde?...

- Kurt, el señor Anderson está aquí – Stephan está en la puerta

- Ya voy – dice Kurt haciendo amague de pararse

En ese instante Blaine lo agarra del brazo, ha sido un impulso que ni el propio Blaine ha podido controlar, Kurt mira rápidamente a Blaine y puede ver que está enojado y triste, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Hasta donde Stephan le ha dicho Blaine no sabe la diferencia entre los sentimientos, es más según todos en el hospital no puede sentir nada porque no entiende nada… ¿o sí?

Stephan se da cuenta de lo que Blaine ha hecho y avanza veloz y preocupadamente hacia la cama. No le agrada lo que ve, no es la primera vez que Blaine tiene impulsos así, le preocupa que ese agarre esté lastimando a Kurt pero al mirar al castaño el no ve dolor en su mirada sino felicidad, tiene la típica cara de un niño que acaba de descubrir un secreto o como es que algo funciona. Stephan no cree que sea buena idea que su novio trabaje con Blaine porque él sabe que el estado de Blaine va empeorar, porque los autistas son las personas más impredecibles que hay, y… usualmente con los años esto empeora en especial en los autistas como Blaine, aquellos que difícilmente entran en un verdadero contacto con las personas, están ahí pero sin estarlo.

- Kurt, no es bueno que lo dejes hacer eso – dice serio – te dije o que pasó con la enfermera, Blaine puede ser peligroso

- ¿lo estás viendo? – Kurt voltea a ver al médico – en serio, ¿te parece peligroso? – Toma la mano con la que Blaine lo está sujetando y la acaricia -¿quieres ir conmigo? – dice esta vez hacia Blaine

- Kurt el no sabe lo que quiere – pone su mano bajo el mentón del castaño y hace que este gire su rostro hacia él – y aunque lo supiera, el Sr. Anderson nunca lo ve, así lo prefiere, así lo demanda – acerca su rostro al de Kurt y deposita un casto beso en sus labios – es triste pero nosotros nada podemos hacer, ahora vamos, tu entrevista de trabajo espera.

- bien – Kurt está sonrojado – Blaine, ya vuelvo ¿de acuerdo? – mira a Blaine a los ojos una vez más buscando la comprensión en ellos pero al no encontrarla se limita a retirar la mano de Blaine de su brazo.

Posteriormente, Kurt y Stephan salen por la puerta sin percatarse de que Blaine ha girado su rostro para seguirlos con la mirada hasta que desaparecen en la puerta, es entonces cuando Blaine, con nuevas lágrimas y otro hueco en el pecho retorna inevitablemente a su mundo.

* * *

><p>Blaine abre los ojos y se encuentra en su bosque, después de todo el lugar es reconfortante, busca a Finn con la mirada pero aparentemente no está ahí, lo cual confirma su teoría de que Finn es otro intruso en su mente, ante este pensamiento suspira pues echa de menos a Elliot y a Sebastian, los extraña tanto pero no como a <em>él, <em>no jamás ha extrañado a alguien como a él y eso que realmente no lo conoció , no como a Sebastian y a Elliot y claro es entendible puesto que ese muchacho perteneció al mundo real, no al mundo de Blaine, sin embargo el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos han quedado guardados en su memoria, y se han mantenido a pesar del tiempo, Blaine sabe que ha sido mucho pues en ese entonces él no era tan grande como ahora,

Tal vez fue porque estaba pensando en él que sus recuerdos habían despertado o que ya estaba mal de la cabeza como solía decirle Sebastian cuando le mostraba sus recuerdos y es que estos son tan vividos que quizás el nombre que les había dado Elliot no esté tan errado, la palabra fantasma parecía adecuada cuando Elliot la usaba. Sea como sea sus recuerdos "fantasmas" aparecieron a su alrededor.

_Un niño castaño apreció frente a él con la cabeza ladeada._

_- mamá dice que no sabes hablar – Blaine se limita mirarlo como siempre_

_- Blaine vamos a los columpios ¿si? Será divertido – el castaño tiene puesta la sonrisa más grande que el moreno haya visto – apúrate Blaine, los otros niños nos ganarán – y sin más el niño empieza a correr mientras Blaine permanece quieto en su lugar, solo mirando_

_El niño deja de correr y mira atrás – anda Blaine ¡sígueme!_

_Blaine da un paso hacia él y entonces el niño desaparece dejando en su lugar la imagen de un castaño más grande abrazando y besando a uno de esos hombres vestidos de blanco que siempre lo encierran en su habitación._

El no puede evitar llorar de nuevo, el no sabe si este castaño grande es el mismo niño que conoció hace tiempo pero la posibilidad duele y no sabe porqué, el desconoce esta sensación pero si sabe una cosa, el desea que ese nuevo chico y Finn salgan de su mente, está arto de los intrusos, está arto de que la gente venga y vaya pero al final el siempre quede, el quiere quedarse solo, ya no quiere ninguna esperanza de cambiar aquello.

_- Gracias por ayudarme cuando me caí – el niño está en frente de él – mamá dice que cuando alguien dice gracias debes responder de nada – la sonrisa es amplia - ¿por qué no hablas?_

Y eso es lo último que el moreno aguanta, el solo quiere estar solo.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! – grita con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre, el niño se ha ido y Blaine se arrepiente, en realidad no está enojado de recordar a aquel niño sino de que sea un recuerdo y nada más.


	6. El Inicio De Todo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Este Fic tendrá en próximos capítulos información médica y psicológica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Lamento la tardanza, se que ha sido más de un mes y de verdad lo lamento, la inspiración me ha fallado y recién ha decidido volver a mí.

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio De Todo<strong>

- Bien, creo que eso es todo – dice Kurt metiendo la última bolsa de ropa

- no sé que es más increíble – Stephan mira a Rachel en busca de respuestas – que el Señor Anderson haya aceptado que Kurt sea el enfermero de Blaine o que Kurt tenga más ropa de la que cabe en la habitación de Blaine.

Rachel se ríe mientras Kurt tiene levantada una ceja y una sonrisa divertida hacia Stephan.

- ¿seguro de que no quieres mudarte a mi cuarto? – Stephan toma a Kurt por la cintura y lo acerca a él. Rachel se retira para darles privacidad.

- completamente, yo me tomo enserio mi trabajo y además tenemos dos días de novios ¿Qué va a decir mi padre? – Kurt ríe con solo imaginárselo y el médico lo acompaña.

- entonces te dejo para que te instales – el médico besa castamente al castaño – si Blaine te da problemas – otro beso – solo avísame.

Kurt ve al médico desparecer con una sonrisa tonta, se da la vuelta y suelta un suspiro cansado al ver todo lo que tiene que arreglar en la pequeña habitación.

Su vista se fija en Blaine que está sentado en medio del desastre, una sonrisa brota de sus labios, se ve tan pequeño y adorable, el castaño ladea la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, le resulta familiar, extrañamente familiar y no por el sentimiento sino por lo que le provoca a este.

Hasta ahora no puede explicarse porque Blaine le resulta tan familiar, es como si antes ya lo hubiera visto, pero es tan lejano que sólo puede compararlo con los vestigios que los sueños dejan en su mente.

Kurt sonríe pues sigue siendo tan dramático como antes, quizás ya no va a ser un actor o un cantante o siquiera un diseñador pero está bien, tiene un trabajo estable por todo un año, tiene novio y cree estar enamorado, puede ayudar a su padre con las cuentas, puede estar con Rachel y cuidar a Finn… también tiene a Blaine y eso lo hace sonreír más pues tiene una conexión con el moreno que no había sentido con nadie, la verdad es que no lo entiende pero le hace feliz y eso es lo que cuenta, además, gracias al Sr. Anderson ni siquiera tendrá que dejar la universidad y eso es algo que hasta ahora no deja de sorprenderle.

**- Flashback -**

- Stephan ¿es esto una burla o enserio piensas que dejare a mi hijo con un estudiante que ni siquiera estudia enfermería? - Anderson había dicho con furia después de una hora completa de explicación.

- la verdad es que me parece una gran idea, no contamos con ayuda disponible para dedicarse completamente a Blaine, hay como doscientos pacientes más en esta institución y ya que nadie de su familia presta un poco de ayuda en el caso, bueno Kurt es alguien responsable y quiere correr el riesgo de atender a su hijo, ¡lo cual es más de lo que hace usted! – Stephan había dicho con toda la rabia contenida tantos años en los que había aguantado cada reclamo de los Anderson con la cabeza baja y la rabia de ver a Blaine solo, eso no estaba bien.

El médico miro con ira al padre del paciente y luego miró con disculpas en sus ojos a Kurt pues si Kurt tenía oportunidad de tener el trabajo, después de ese arranque, de seguro ya estaba perdido, en cuanto Kurt le sonrió, Stephan salió de ahí y se fue a realizar su revisión de rutina.

En ese entonces, cuando un silencio incómodo reino entre el mayor y el estudiante y casi era visible el peso de las palabras del médico, Kurt cobró valor, decidió hablar y defender el porqué de querer trabajar con Blaine.

- ¿puedo decir algo? – Inquirió el castaño atrayendo la atención del moreno quien asintió - me gustaría trabajar con su hijo y sé que no tengo experiencia cuidando personas pero…

- ese es el punto – Anderson interrumpió – tal vez yo no haya podido dedicarme a Blaine por sus problemas, tal vez nadie en mi familia pudo aceptarlo por miedo al fracaso, porque no puede ser que en mi familia eso pase o por simple cobardía pero Blaine es un Anderson y así el no lo sepa y no sepa nada en realidad – suspiro triste – pero se merece todo lo que un Anderson tiene, y eso es mínimamente la mejor de las intenciones y tu… bueno no eres profesional.

Kurt sonrió, tal vez el tal Anderson no era tan malo como todos pensaban, tal vez era como Carol y no podía aceptar que su hijo estuviera en esas condiciones, Kurt sintió pena por aquel hombre, Kurt no sabía si decirle que visitara un psicólogo pues Carolo no había reaccionado bien cuando se lo sugirió pero…

- no soy profesional cuidando gente como un enfermero lo sería pero – miro al mayor – entiendo como usted se siente, atravieso la misma situación, mi hermano recientemente tuvo un accidente y bueno ahora es autista – Kurt suspiro – he estado buscando trabajo para que Finn pueda ser tratado en este hospital y trabajar con Blaine sería estupendo, pienso que si los juntáramos, ellos, no sé, es sólo una teoría – Kurt mira a Anderson - pienso que estar con alguien similar podría resultar de ayuda para ambos, por lo menos a nivel psicológico.

- ¿Qué pasaría con tus estudios?

- los dejaría – Anderson levanto una ceja y Kurt prosiguió – Blaine necesita atención, no tendría tiempo, y si no trabajo de todos modos no puedo ir si Finn está aquí, es un gasto alto – susurró.

- cuidarás a mi hijo – sentencio Anderson y los ojos de Kurt brillaron – y no dejarás la universidad – recalcó – arreglare las cosas para que estudies por internet - Kurt lo miró confundido – tal vez un psicólogo ayude más a mi hijo que todo el personal médico - explico levantándose.

- haré un buen trabajo – prometió Kurt – lo mantendré informado de…

- No – interrumpió – me importa mi hijo Kurt, pero tengo una vida por delante y esa no incluye a Blaine, yo solo quiero saber que alguien estará pendiente de él y eso ya lo conseguí, de aquí en más, no me llames a no ser que se trate de dinero, no quiero saber de Blaine y no – dijo viendo a Kurt – no quiero verlo, ni siquiera lo pienses – Anderson bufó – el lunes mandaré a mi asistente para recoger tus documentos de la universidad, le mandaré a Stephan los requisitos.

- de acuerdo – susurró Kurt ¿cómo sabía que le iba ofrecer ver a Blaine?

- ten – dijo Anderson entregándole un sobre – dentro hay una tarjea de debito con tu paga de seis meses más dinero para gastos de Blaine, y si necesitas más, es en ese tipo de situaciones que puedes hablarme – Anderson sonrió y sin más desapareció por la puerta de la oficina de Stephan.

**- Fin Flashback -**

- sabes Blaine – se acerca al moreno – tu padre no es malo, sólo es débil, él no puede estar aquí para ti pero te ama – sonríe y acaricia el rostro del otro.

- quisiera que pudieras responderme – suspira – tienes un gran misterio en esos ojos Anderson – acaricia el cabello de Blaine – hgg ¿porqué te ponen tanto gel? – Kurt se limpia la mano y una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro a la vez que una idea cruza su mente "cambio de imagen"

- Por fin – susurra Kurt cuando al fin termina de instalarse, no ha sido cosa fácil, después de todo va a vivir ahí y necesita de toda su ropa, sus cremas, sus libros, sus películas y CD's y claro sus recuerdos… - Diablos, ¿Dónde dejé mis álbumes?

Kurt mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que están atrás de Blaine, sonríe y se sienta al lado de este sin poder evitar mirar con curiosidad toda esa masa de gel que el moreno tiene en la cabeza pero ¿quién se pasaría el trabajo de hacer eso y por qué?

- mis álbumes pueden esperar pero tu cabello está gritando por ayuda - sonríe

Kurt toma la mano del moreno y lo guía al baño, empieza a buscar shampoo y una toalla y es cuando la botella se le cae de la mano que repara en que su mano sigue sujeta la de Blaine y no pretende moverse, Kurt también repara en que se siente bien, como si esto fuera lo correcto y además familiar, levanta la vista de sus manos y se da cuenta de que Blaine también las está observando, intenta soltarse del agarre pues debe lavarle la cabeza al moreno pero Blaine aprieta su agarre y mira a Kurt como reclamándole, el castaño observa esos ojos hazel y se pierde nuevamente en lo familiar que le resulta pero… ¿de dónde?

Pasan así unos minutos, la mirada hazel y la azul-grisácea se enfrentan hasta que un sonido llega de la habitación.

- ¿Kurt?

- estamos en el baño Rachel – responde el castaño

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Blaine? – Rachel ríe – le diré a Stephan

- ¿es enserio? – Kurt saca la cabeza con los ojos en blanco ante tal comentario – más bien, ven aquí y ayúdame.

Rachel entra en el baño y lo primero que mira son las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos, mira curiosamente a Kurt.

- no ha querido soltarme – explica y la muchacha asiente

Rachel con dos manos y Kurt con una se encargan de quitarle todo ese gel de la cabeza a Blaine, liberando unos escondidos, hermosos y sedosos risos azabaches.

- eso explica el gel – comenta Rachel

- no, de ninguna manera lo hace – Kurt contradice – tiene unos hermosos rulos que el mundo debe conocer – toma la toalla y empieza a secar todo el cabello del moreno y para estar más cómodo se pone en cuclillas y queda a la altura de Blaine.

En cuanto termina quita la toalla y se petrifica ante lo que ve, ahí están esos ojos de nuevo pero ahora en un rostro adornado con hermosos rulos negros y eso lo transporta…

_*- ¿por qué no me sigues? ¿No quieres jugar? – Kurt ladea su cabeza – anda, será divertido – Kurt toma la mano del otro niño_

_- sabes, nuestras manos se ven muy bien juntas ¿no crees? – una sonrisa adorna el rostro del otro niño – es como si hubieran nacido para estar unidas – esta vez el ríe…*_

_*- ¿por qué te ponen tanto gel? - el pequeño solo lo contempló – te lo quitaré, quiero ver tu cabello…_

_- oh por Dios ¿Kurt que has hecho? – una mujer de ojos azules entra en la habitación_

_- mami… mira qué bonitos rulos… ¿no te gustan?_

_- sí pero ambos están empapados – dice la mujer con una sonrisa mientras envuelve a cada niño con una toalla – la señora Meg va a matarte por despeinarlo – ambos se ríen*_

_*- ya están secos, ahora vayan a jugar_

_- gracias mami, vamos ricitos, será divertido…_

_- ¿te hiciste daño?- Kurt está agachado frente al niño de tez morena bordeando su rostro con sus manos y se ve tan bien con los rulos adornando su rostro en perfecta concordancia con esos hermosos ojos avellana.*_

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¿Qué te pasa? – Rachel sacude al castaño

- oh… perdona… yo estoy cansado – mira Blaine de nuevo - ¿de dónde te conozco? – le pregunta al moreno y dejando anonadada a Rachel.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Yo ya lo conocía Rachel, estoy seguro, tengo recuerdos cada vez que lo miro a los ojos pero y son demasiado vividos para no ser reales pero…

- pero… - indaga Rachel

- mi madre también está en ellos

- oh, pero seguramente estás confundido Kurt, pudo no haber sido Blaine, después de todo Blaine está aquí desde quera muy pequeño y tu viniste por primera vez aquí este año con lo de Finn, de seguro no es Blaine.

- tienes razón – se resigna – tal vez solo me estoy volviendo loco

- ¡Blaine! – Finn está desesperado, necesita encontrarlo

- ¿Qué? – una voz contesta a sus espaldas

- no te aparezcas así – Finn lo trata mientras se sujeta el pecho - ¿Dónde has estado?

- no es que pueda ir muy lejos- se burla el moreno

- pero te estuve buscando y no estabas

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Si nuestros cuerpos no están juntos allá en tu mundo no nos veremos aquí en mi mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sebastian me lo dijo – Blaine se encoge de hombros – de ese modo él venía a verme pero luego se fue al igual que Elliot.

- ¿Quién es Sebastian?

- pronto lo sabrás

- así que hay reglas en el juego

- por supuesto que las hay… ¿quieres que te enseñe? ¿te muestro algo? – preguntó no muy seguro de lo que haría

- depende de qué, ¿la salida?

- ni siquiera yo sé donde está eso Finn, es algo que tú debes hallar por ti mismo – Blaine suspiró – quiero mostrarte una forma de salir, bueno más bien es el secreto para los de tu clase, los que pueden volver.

- muéstrame

- todo depende de que recuerdes quien eres, voy a mostrarte quién soy yo y cómo lo aprendí para que tú puedas hacer lo mismo y puedas salir… - Blaine empieza caminar y Finn se limita a seguirlo.

* * *

><p>- será mejor que me vaya – Stephan besó una vez más a Kurt – le pondré un calmante a Blaine y me iré<p>

- ¿Por qué le pondrás otro?

- para que te deje dormir, a veces tiene insomnio

- no déjalo así, no es bueno ponerle tantas cosas sólo por mi comodidad – Kurt rió – anda vete, tengo que ca- ca- cambiar… oh tengo que cambiar a Blaine – Kurt se sonrojó

- y bañarlo también amor – Stephan se carcajeo ante la expresión de su novio

- no lo había pensado – susurro Kurt aún sonrojado – tendré que acostumbrarme, pero bueno ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer y tú estás distrayéndome.

- ¿qué clase de distracción soy? – el médico acorraló a Kurt en la pare más cercana

- de las peligrosas – alcanzó a decir Kurt antes de sentir los labios de su ahora novio moviéndose rítmicamente sobre los suyos.

El castaño rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso a la lengua del doctor, las manos de Stephan se apoderaron de las caderas de Kurt y juntó más sus cuerpos. El aire se hizo necesario por lo que se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y trataron de estabilizar su respiración.

- ahora sí puedo irme – susurró antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente del castaño y salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Blaine dónde estamos?<p>

- en donde se almacenan mis recuerdos, o más bien los de mi cuerpo

- esto no puede ser real – Finn dice mirando a su alrededor

Blaine planea enseñarle a Finn todo lo que él sabe, pues el ya conoce el secreto para salir, Finn necesita entender que el no pertenece a ese lugar y que no está solo – Blaine suspira – ha decidido empezar explicándole quién es Elliot y todo lo que ese niño significo para él y lo mucho que le enseño.

Finn está anonadado, donde Blaine lo ha llevado es un lugar hermoso, y no porque sea diferente al resto del bosque sino porque se siente en paz, ese lugar transmite paz, Finn observa a Blaine, se ve pensativo pero luego ve que el moreno abre los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, el muchacho alto sigue la dirección de sus ojos y puede ver a un niño acercándose a ellos, es castaño y de ojos…azules, bastante familiares.

El pequeño se acerca hasta estar en frente de ellos y se dirige a Blaine

_- ¿por qué no me sigues? ¿No quieres jugar? – el niño ladea su cabeza mirando a Blaine – anda, será divertido –toma la mano del moreno_

_- sabes, nuestras manos se ven muy bien juntas ¿no crees? – una sonrisa adorna el rostro del mayor – es como si hubieran nacido para estar unidas – esta vez el niño ríe… y luego desaparece dejando a Blaine con la mano alzada._

Y es esa sonrisa la que detona la memoria de Finn.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Finn está algo asustado aunque no lo admitiría

- un recuerdo – Blaine hace un gesto restándole importancia

- ¿de quién? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- no estoy seguro – admite – de todos modos o importa – sigue caminando

- si importa Blaine – Finn lo toma del brazo impidiéndole seguir

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- es mi hermano…


	7. Revelación

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Este Fic tendrá en próximos capítulos información médica y psicológica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelación<strong>

- ya sabes todo – Blaine pone una mano en su hombro – te he enseñado todo lo que sé de mi mundo y ahora sabes porque estás aquí.

- y ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- debes irte Finn, tú no perteneces aquí

- pero… ¿Qué hay allá fuera para mí?

- ¿Qué hay aquí para ti?

- no lo sé

- tienes miedo

- no es eso

- ¿entonces qué?

- no lo sé

- ¿qué hay de Rachel?

- la amo

- ¿no quieres estar con ella?

- por supuesto que sí

- ¿entonces?

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿soy lo que te preocupa?, yo siempre he estado aquí con o sin ti yo estaré aquí Finn

- pero…

- tienes miedo

- no es así

- claro que sí, sientes que no eres suficiente

- no lo soy, no me aceptaron en la universidad, soy un fracasado.

- no, puedes hacer algo y además está Rachel

- ¿qué podría hacer por ella siendo un fracaso?

- apoyarla y amarla me parece bien y fallar en algunos planes no puede ser el fin, el cosmos tiene una forma extraña de desenvolverse

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sebastian me lo dijo

- ¿lo extrañas?

- cada momento

- ven conmigo

- no puedo

- yo creo que no quieres

- ¿te suena familiar?

- eres cruel

- o soy sincero

- de todos modos no quieres, podrías venir pero no quieres.

- ¿te suena familiar?

- ya entendí tu punto pero no voy a dejarte

- ¿Qué hay para mí afuera?

- Sebastian

- el no está ahí, nunca volvió por mí, tú tienes a Rachel y tu madre, tu familia Finn, no perteneces aquí, te necesitan allá.

- pero…

- debes saber que realmente serás un fracaso si te quedas pues habrás decidido dejar de luchar y eso sí es fracasar

- ¿quieres que me vaya?

- quiero que sigas tu camino

- pero

- tienes miedo

- si… pero

- sabes que tienes que hacerlo

- si

- cierra los ojos Finn, piensa en quién eres y olvida lo que ha pasado sólo recuerda tu esencia

- ¿qué pasará contigo?

-no te olvidaré

- ni yo

- adiós Finn

- adiós Blaine

- vive Finn y lucha….

* * *

><p>Tres meses han pasado y Rachel está cada vez más demacrada, tiene el corazón destrozado y extraña tanto a Finn que ella misma se ha perdido al buscarlo. ¿Tiene eso sentido? Si no ¿acaso hay algo que lo tenga?<p>

Carol y Burt ya no van, Carol está muy mal y las visitas a un psicólogo son cada vez más frecuentes, pero Burt siempre está ahí, siempre apoya a Carol y está seguro de que mejorara y podrá ver a su hijo, Burt siempre visita a Rachel, ella le ha agarrado mucho cariño a aquel hombre que un día espera llamar suegro, ese hombre ha sabido mantener las esperanzas de la joven porque él pasó algo similar con Elizabeth y entiende que Rachel no pueda, no quiera y no vaya a abandonar a Finn, Burt le dice que piense en el futuro que pueden tener y que si alguna vez se cansa de esperar a Finn, el no la juzgaría y tampoco nadie podría porque ella lo habría hecho todo.

Rachel recuerda las palabras del padre de Kurt todos los días pero hoy es diferente, hoy se siente más cerca de Finn y al observarlo dormir sabe que todo valdrá la pena, ella sonríe porque diablos, ella lo ama tanto, y todo vale la pena cuando por accidente, porque eso es lo que es, Finn la mira a los ojos; ella sabe que el volverá con ella, no importa lo que la gente piense, el volverá y entonces Finn, Kurt y ella irán New York justo como debió haber sido y todo irá bien, serán felices.

* * *

><p>Kurt no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente, hace días que no descansa bien y todo desde que decidió que el gel ya no estaría dentro de los productos de uso diario de Blaine; desde entonces que no deja de tener sueños en donde un niño muy parecido a Blaine y él están jugando. Pero cada vez sueña más cosas, ahora ya no están su madre y ellos dos, ahora aparece una señora algo mayor que se lleva al niño después de jugar y cuando eso pasa el otro no deja de mirar hacia atrás en su dirección.<p>

Kurt quiere creer que nada es real y que todo está en su mente pero sabe que no es así y ese es sólo un problema porque las cosas no están bien con Stephan y no precisamente porque están peleando, todo lo contrario, es demasiado perfecto la mayoría del tiempo pero algo está pasando últimamente y es que en los momentos cuando Rachel acepta cuidar a Blaine mientras Kurt y Stephan pasean o algo y terminan besándose desesperadamente Kurt no puede dejar de pensar en unos ojos de color avellana y en unos rulos azabache.

Eso está mal, Kurt lo sabe pero no ha encontrado la forma de corregirlo, ya ha pasado un mes desde que cuida a Blaine y hasta ahora Blaine es la mejor parte de su trabajo y aunque no lo reconozca cada vez que mira a Blaine su corazón realiza un reconocimiento mientras que cada vez que mira a Stephan su mente ruega porque su corazón haga un reconocimiento.

* * *

><p>La luz se cuela por sus párpados, siente unos labios en su frente y una mano presionando la suya, escucha una voz cantándole también y su memoria reacciona, es Rachel, tiene que serlo, se esfuerza por despertar, tiene miedo pero qué diablos, Blaine tiene razón lo que tiene en la vida lo necesita y el necesita de la vida, el quiere estar con Rachel y él va estar con Rachel.<p>

Rachel tiene los ojos cerrados, está cantando con todo su corazón como tantas veces lo ha hecho y cómo hace tiempo no lo hacía, siente una mano en su mejilla pero no puede ser real, Finn sigue durmiendo, es sólo su mente jugándole otra broma pero… se siente tan real. Abre los ojos y…

- ¡KURT! – Rachel se aleja de Finn porque no puede ser cierto - ¡KURT! – vuelve a gritar mientras ve a Finn sonreír e intentar abrir los ojos sin que la luz e moleste.

- ¿qué diablos pasa Rachel? Casi me da un infarto – el castaño entra en el cuarto y se percata del rostro de Rachel, sigue su mirada y ve a Finn sentándose y frotándose la cara.

Kurt y Rachel no se mueven, no hablan porque esto no parece real y tienen miedo de que no lo sea.

- me alegra saber que nada ha cambiado – Finn dice con voz rasposa por la falta de uso - ¿se van a quedar ahí o voy a recibir un beso de mi novia y un abrazo de mi hermano?

Y eso es todo lo que necesita Rachel para saltar sobre Finn y llenar su rostro de besos antes de parar y detenerse en sus labios y por fin recibir y dar ese beso que hace tres meses no se daban, sus corazones laten fuertemente y las lágrimas de ambos no se hacen esperar.

Kurt se aprovecha y desaparece por la puerta, está llorando también, quiere abrazar a su hermano pero antes debe avisar a su padre y a Carol y claro a Stephan, además Finn y Rachel necesitan estar a solas un momento.

-Kurt ¿Dónde estabas? Encontré a Blaine en el comedor – dice Claire, una de las tantas enfermeras del lugar

- ¿Qué? Yo lo deje en el cuarto ¿Dónde está?

- con Jack el nuevo enfermero, como no te encontré se lo asigné un rato ¿Dónde estabas?

- es mi hermano, acaba de despertar ¿has visto a Stephan?

- sí está en su oficina y no te preocupes, yo le hecho un ojo a Blaine

- gracias – dice el castaño antes de salir corriendo a la oficina de su novio

Cuando llega a la oficina se da cuenta de que Stephan no está ahí y por el silencio total de los corredores y por la gente que se aglomera como tratando de ver algo Kurt tiene por seguro que el médico ya está con Finn y la noticia de que ha despertado se ha esparcido, aprieta el paso al cuarto de su hermano y se encuentra con Claire y Blaine en el camino, la enfermera le sonríe tranquilizándolo y él sigue su camino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Finn?

- como si hubiera dormido una semana entera – contesta el más alto

- es normal creo yo – el médico ríe – eres el primer autista que despierta en este lugar.

- ¡Finn! – Kurt se abalanza sobre su hermano

- también te extrañé – le devuelve el abrazo

- llamé a tu mamá y a mi padre, están de camino – se separan y Rachel abraza a Finn sin intención de soltarlo.

- ya quiero verlos – Finn dice pensativamente – yo… me preguntaba… - mira a Stephan

- ¿Qué sucede Finn?

- ¿aquí hay otro paciente autista? – todos lo miran extrañados

- sí ¿por qué?

- creo que de alguna manera nosotros… yo ¿puedo verlo?

- claro – el médico mira a Kurt - ¿Dónde está Blaine?

- está con Claire

- entonces si es él – todos miran a Finn – cuando estaba allá yo pude hablar con Blaine, no sé cómo pero… estábamos juntos, yo tengo que verlo, tengo que traerlo.

- espera Finn tienes que tranquilizarte y explicarme a que te refieres...

- ¡NO! El me ayudó a salir de ahí, ¡no hay tiempo! yo… yo tengo que ayudarlo

Finn empuja a Rachel y sale corriendo y no le importa chocar con todos los pacientes sabe que reaccionó muy rápido y que debería calmarse pero debe encontrar a Blaine, el no mintió cuando dijo que no lo dejaría ahí, Blaine lo había ayudado a salir y ahora él le devolvería el favor.

- ¡BLAINE! – grita rogando porque el moreno aparezca como lo hacía en aquel lugar

El más alto detiene su carrera cuando divisa una mata de cabello ondulado azabache, observa bien al chico y no hay duda, es Blaine, la piel morena, los ojos, el cabello aunque sin gel no puede ser otro, es Blaine.

- ¿Blaine? – susurra con duda

El más bajo levanta la cabeza para sorpresa de Claire que nunca se movió de su lado pero pasó totalmente desapercibida para Finn.

Finn sonríe al ver esos ojos de nuevo, no están vacíos, tienen vida y brillan ante el reconocimiento.

El mayor recuerda perfectamente lo que Blaine le dijo.

_- Cuando logro salir a ese mundo no puedo hablar pero escucho, veo y siento todo, es como si yo en realidad no estuviera ahí pero lo estoy. _

Finn pone una mano en el hombro del menor como él solía hacerlo con él.

Kurt, Rachel y el médico al igual que algunos curiosos están ahí expectantes a lo que pasa y tratando de entender qué sucede.

- lo logré Blaine, salí y ahora es tu turno, no importa cuánto me lleve tu también saldrás, lo prometo, sé que me escuchas, lo veo en tus ojos, y ahora quiero que entiendas que tu también saldrás Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt mira la escena perplejo, tiene una mano en su boca y se siente mareado mientras otro recuerdo lo golpea con fuerza.<p>

"_- yo nunca te dejaré Blaine, voy a buscar la forma de curarte y cuando puedas hablarme seremos felices Blaine, tu y yo ¿Qué dices?"_

"_- sé que te gusta que te tome de la mano, lo veo en tus ojos y a mí también me gusta dártela ¿es raro?"_

"_-Blaine te prometo que encontraré la cura y seremos amigos por siempre, yo nunca te olvidaré"_

"_-Papá ¿Por qué mamá se fue?_

_- Ella está en un mejor lugar ahora_

_- ¿no había cura verdad? – su padre niega con la cabeza_

_- ¿quiere ir a ver a tu amigo?_

_- No, no quiero perder a nadie más papá, además él ni siquiera sabe mi nombre_

_- no es su culpa Kurt"_


	8. El Despertar

**Lo siento, recién a esta hora me he podido conectar.****Bueno a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se complican un poco por el material psicológico.**

**Rated M próximamente. Escenas confusas.**

**Sábados: Actualización de Losing The Control**

**Domingos: ** Actualización de Ilusión o Realidad****

****(Dije que volvería con fuerza) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos para con mi familia. gracias de corazón****

* * *

><p><strong>El autismo es un trastorno caracterizado por graves déficit del desarrollo, permanente y profundo. Afecta la socialización, la comunicación, la imaginación, la planificación y la reciprocidad emocional, y evidencia conductas repetitivas o inusuales. Los síntomas, en general, son la incapacidad de interacción social, el aislamiento y las estereotipias (movimientos incontrolados). Con el tiempo, la frecuencia de estos síntomas aumenta. Su forma de presentarse varía descomunalmente presentándose con diferentes síndromes en diferentes escalas. <strong>

**Este tema es bastante amplio. Ya lo iré desenvolviendo. Si quieren preguntarme algo al respecto envíenme un mensaje :)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi primo Nestor (quien padece este trastorno y es mi musa, se podría decir que es como Blaine).**

**Gracias por no rendirte y gastar cada minuto lúcido conmigo.**

**Lamento la tardanza y espero disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

**El Despertar**

- Kurt, despierta

- anda muchacho levántate – voces se oían alrededor – Rachel ¿Qué pasó? - ¿ese era su padre?

- ¿papá?

- oh gracias, estoy aquí muchacho

- Blaine… yo… debo ir… yo….

- Shhh él está bien, está con Finn, Carol y bueno parece que Rachel también fue par allá – dijo Burt después de percatarse que la morena los había dejado –tu quédate recostado y….

- no entiendes, yo tengo que encontrarlo

- no, tú tienes que descansar

- pero yo… él… y mamá, tú estabas ahí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Lo supiste todo este tiempo ¿por qué? – Kurt estaba desesperado y no entendía por qué, simplemente todo era confuso.

- Kurt necesito que te calmes – una voz irrumpió en la sala

- Stephan…

- Blaine está bien – sonrió – ahora estoy tratando d entender a tu hermano y su historia de un bosque, Blaine con gel, ojos con vida y un pequeño Kurt que siempre persigue a Blaine, además de un Elliot y un Sebastian y algo así como una puerta – se rascó la cabeza y Kurt rió

- suena complicado.

- espera a que oigas el resto… asusta. – dijo acercándose al castaño. Burt carraspeo

- oh lo siento, señor Hummel, su esposa lo llama y será mejor que aliste pañuelos

- llora mucho, lo sé – dijo Burt suspirando - ¿vienes Kurt? – el castaño asintió

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación de Blaine y se dirigieron a la de Finn, al llegar a ella las expresiones de los tres eran indescifrables, Burt se apresuró a abrazar a Carol quien lloraba mientras veía como su hijo le hablaba a Blaine como si este pudiera escucharle y contestarle ¿eso no estaba bien o sí?

- Blaine no voy a dejarte pero debes ayudarme, creen que estoy loco lo sé pero yo creo en ti, saldremos los dos de esta – Finn miraba desesperado los ojos de Blaine pero estos estaban ausentes, Kurt lo notó.

- Música – susurró atrayendo la atención hacia el

- ¿Qué? – Finn estaba confundido

- si quieres ver lo que creo en sus ojos, pon música, le gusta – susurró

- ¡esto es ridículo! – gritó Rachel – Finn acabas de despertar, he estado aquí mucho tiempo esperando por esto y realmente te necesito junto a mí, necesito saber que no es un sueño y todo lo que haces es hablarle a alguien que nunca aprendió a hablar, es ridículo- la morena suspiró – y luego tú – apuntó a Kurt – te desmayas y me dejas sola y luego vienes a meterle más cosas en la cabeza a tu hermano – Rachel sollozó.

- Rachel – Finn susurró – los siento – se acercó a ella dejando a Blaine de lado – te he echado tanto de menos – la tomó en brazos.

- no vuelvas a irte así Finn, no estás solo ¿entiendes?

- ahora sí – dijo el más alto antes de besar a la morena.

Mientras tanto nadie se percató de que unos orbes avellana miraban la escena con una felicidad desbordando de ellos, Finn lo había logrado y ver eso era gratificante para aquel ente que veía la vida a través de una ventana… sus ojos, la única prueba de que el está ahí.

* * *

><p>Finn había recibido muchas visitas, sus dos suegros, todos los que pudieron asistir del antiguo club glee, el quipo de futbol y algunos amigos más.<p>

Terminadas las visitas se deliberó sobre la estadía de Finn en el hospital, y bueno terminada la noche Finn tenía que pasar tres días en observación y era necesario un mes de seguimiento, después de eso, Finn y Rachel podrían continuar con su matrimonio y planes.

* * *

><p>Blaine había vuelto a su mundo, el ver a Finn con aquella morena le había devuelto algo de la felicidad que alguna vez había tenido, no era una felicidad egoísta era mera felicidad por Finn. Jamás olvidaría a Finn, así como tampoco había olvidado a Sebastian, a Elliot y a Kurt… Kurt… el castaño estaba tan cerca de él, pero… algo andaba mal. El niño de piel porcelana que recordaba no se parecía nada a aquel chico que había visto besándose con el hombre de bata blanca – inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a su boca y sus dedos rosaron sus labios ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fue besado? No lo sabía, Sebastian solía besarlo mucho cuando lograba entrar en su bosque pero en ese entonces Blaine era más pequeño, y no tenía esa barba que crecía y desaparecía de su rostro de vez en cuando, cosas del exterior siempre pensaba, suspiró y bajo su mano – definitivamente Kurt ya no era aquel niño y al parecer no lo recordaba porque todos los toques y abrazos afectuosos que antes le daba no habían vuelto a ocurrir, el ahora se sentía un extraño para el castaño y eso mataba a Blaine.<p>

El quería ser capaz de decirle "Aquí estoy", de gritarle cuanto lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo había esperado, quería reclamarle por no haber vuelto, por haberlo dejado cuando le prometió volver y también decirle que ya nada de eso importaba, que solo quería que se quedara y así ya no sentirse solo.

* * *

><p>Kurt fue a la oficina de Stephan más tarde ese día, necesitaba algunas cosas para continuar con su investigación y esta debía empezar ya.<p>

Sin embargo, el médico no se encontraba en aquel lugar, el castaño suspiro y tomó asiento decidido a esperar por su regreso.

Pasos se escucharon acercándose más hacia esa habitación y finalmente la imagen de Finn se presento en el umbral de la puerta.

- Kurt… - Finn estaba sorprendido – yo quería – agachó la cabeza – no le digas a Rachel pero busco…

- no te preocupes, yo obtendré la información de Blaine, después de todo, creo conocerlo y necesito cerciorarme – suspiró el castaño

- lo conoces Kurt, puedo jurarlo, tú estabas ahí, o más bien era un recuerdo de un Kurt pequeño

- deberíamos hablar sobre ello Finn pero, será mejor que por hoy descanses

- pero… no quiero dormir

- puedes ayudar a Blaine mañana, el no irá a ningún lado y te enseñaré que si responde a la música y

- no es eso, tengo miedo… - Finn se rascó la cabeza y notó la expresión confusa de su hermanastro – miedo de no despertar – explico

- ¿se lo has dicho a Rachel? – el más alto negó con la cabeza

- debes hacerlo, no estás solo ¿recuerdas? Debes compartir tus emociones y no encerrarte Finn, todos te apoyaremos, todos.

- lo sé pero…

- pero nada, solo ve – Kurt sonrió y Finn devolvió el gesto antes de irse.

Kurt sostuvo el aire hasta que ya no oyó las pisadas de Finn y luego suspiró, estaba preocupado por su hermano, aún no recordaba muy bien y su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, además su padre no había sido de ayuda.

Cuando el logró hacer un pequeño espacio para cuestionarle acerca de Blaine, su madre y su pasado, su padre sólo había sonreído y volcado a mirar a Blaine.

"_sabía que era él, la verdad es que no ha cambiado nada – Burt volvió a mirar a Kurt – si quieres respuestas deberías ver los álbumes de fotos de tu madre, yo no sé mucho, sólo que fue amigo tuyo y… - se calló._

_- ¿y qué? _

_- nada Kurt, si tú no lo sabes ¿cómo lo sabría yo? Sólo mira las fotos Kurt – Burt se reunió de nuevo con Carol pero de vez en vez lanzaba miradas intermitentes entre Blaine, Kurt y Stephan"_

"fotos" pensó Kurt, estaban en su habitación, al parecer Stephan iba a tardar y de todos modos, el médico siempre le iba a dar las buenas noches, así que el castaño volvió a su cuarto, encontrando a Blaine tal y como lo había dejado, sentado mirando hacia la ventana.

Kurt sonrió y se acercó al moreno, era la hora del baño – hizo una mueca – aún no se acostumbraba a ello y trataba de ver lo menos posible, lo mejor era darse prisa. Ayudó al más bajo a pararse y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a la ducha. Se apresuró a desvestirlo y luego lo metió en la caída de agua.

Una vez terminado el baño y tanto Blaine como Kurt estaban en pijamas, el castaño guió a Blaine a la cama y se sentó a su lado con el álbum de fotos.

Kurt buscó álbum por álbum hasta llegar a uno particularmente antiguo, en el habían fotos de su niñez y su madre que nunca había visto.

Una foto en particular llamó su atención, era un grupo de mujeres sonrientes y ahí estaba la mamá de Kurt con una versión de siete años de Kurt, una dedicatoria adornaba el espacio posterior a la foto.

"_**Primer día de voluntariado: Kurt tiene un nuevo amigo"**_

Kurt frunció el ceño, su madre había sido voluntaria, eso le daba un poco de más sentido a las cosas y a sus recuerdos.

Pasó la página y se vio a su madre abrazándolo a él y a… Blaine, ese tenía que ser Blaine, el cabello y claro sus hermosos ojos avellana lo demostraban. No había nada escrito, intentó volcar la hoja pero algo se lo impidió.

Frunció el seño y fue cuando notó una mano puesta sobre el rostro de su madre, miró a Blaine y este estaba ahí, en el mundo de kurt, sus ojos lo delataban, el castaño sonrió, al parecer el moreno había reconocido a su madre pero… ¿también podría recordarlo a él? Como decía Finn.

Blaine contestó a sus dudas cuando su mano pasó de su madre al rostro del castaño, Kurt sólo observó el acto hasta que Blaine levantó el rostro hacia él. El moreno llevo su mano al mentón del castaño, lo miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su atención a la foto, retornó a Kurt y entreabrió los labios como queriendo decir algo pero no pudo y no podría, esa era su sentencia.

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Kurt siguieron el ejemplo, su memoria aún no volvía completamente, ya casi no recordaba a su madre y aparentemente los recuerdos de Blaine se habían ido con ella.

- ¿Kurt? – Stephan irrumpió la atmósfera

- ¡Stephan! – Kurt saltó de la cama y abrazó al médico – lo sabía, yo lo conocía, mi madre…. Yo no puedo recordar pero las fotos.

- Shhh – el médico lo abrazó y besó su frente – vamos despacio – besó castamente sus labios

- me reconoció – susurró colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro – mirábamos fotos y me reconoció, me comparó con la foto.

- amor, Blaine no…

- no me digas que no puede, porque lo ha hecho – el castaño se soltó

- está bien – alzó las manos – no he dicho nada – sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a Kurt – haré todo lo posible por él de acuerdo – el castaño asintió – pero ahora quiero estar unos segundos contigo, no he podido besarte hoy y realmente necesito hacerlo.

El médico se apegó a Kurt tomándolo de la cintura y lo beso, primero tiernamente pero luego los besos demandaban algo de agresividad y pasión, Kurt estaba perdido en sus emociones, su cuerpo reaccionaba a Stephan demasiado rápido.

Kurt sintió algo suave contra su espalda, ¿Cómo habían llegado a la cama? Las manos de Stephan lo recorrían delicadamente pero el médico respetaba a Kurt por lo cual se limitaba a ciertas zonas, el castaño se estaba derritiendo bajo el roce de sus cuerpos y cuando Stephan envistió su pelvis provocando que sus miembros se rosen a través de la ropa no pudo evitar gemir y fue eso lo que o trajo de vuelta al mundo real, Stephan era su primer novio y eso era recientemente, no podías acostarse y además, Blaine estaba en la cama de al lado… ¡POR DIOS BLAINE ESTABA AHÍ!

El castaño rompió el beso y empujo a Stephan a un lado.

- lo siento, ¿demasiado rápido? – El castaño asintió – está bien, iremos más lento, tengo que ir a dormir – se acercó al castaño – duerme bien amor – besó su labios y desapareció.

Blaine que había observado todo pero que sin embargo no entendía mucho se preguntaba si alguna vez el podría besar así, sus besos con Sebastian habían sido parecidos pero de alguna forma esto parecí más íntimo y además Sebastian ya no estaba más con él.

Kurt se acercó a él, aún sonrosado y le ayudó a acostarse en la cama, sin embargo cuando estaba por echarse en su cama, de repente no se sintió lo correcto, el castaño apagó la luz y se acostó con Blaine, Kurt los tapó a ambos y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Inmediatamente una mano fue a parar a sus cabellos y eso resultaba tan familiar.

"_- mamá, Blaine y yo haremos un picnic por allá_

_- Esta bien pero no vuelvan tarde._

_- Blaine mira que bonitas son las nubes – el castaño bostezó y el moreno lo imito pero luego se echó sobre la manta y sonrió somnolientamente._

_El castaño lo observo un segundo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla morena y acomodarse en el pecho de Blaine. Una mano pequeña voló a sus cabellos y el castaño quedó profundamente dormido"_

Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo e imitando a este, movió su cabeza y besó la mejilla de Blaine.

- No has cambiado nada Kurt, sólo que no volviste – una vos rasposa resonó en el aire

Kurt miró al moreno quien lo observaba ¿el acababa de decir eso?

- Blaine…

* * *

><p>- Doctor Stephan<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Claire? Ya estaba por irme a dormir

- el ex paciente Sebastian Smythe llegó y exige hablar con usted…


	9. Un Viejo Amigo

**Lo siento, el internet me falló rotundamente, recién hoy me he podido conectar.****Bueno a partir de aquí las cosas se complican un poco por el material psicológico.**

**Rated M próximamente. Escenas confusas.**

* * *

><p><strong>El autismo es un trastorno caracterizado por graves déficit del desarrollo, permanente y profundo. Afecta la socialización, la comunicación, la imaginación, la planificación y la reciprocidad emocional, y evidencia conductas repetitivas o inusuales. Los síntomas, en general, son la incapacidad de interacción social, el aislamiento y las estereotipias (movimientos incontrolados). Con el tiempo, la frecuencia de estos síntomas aumenta. Su forma de presentarse varía descomunalmente presentándose con diferentes síndromes en diferentes escalas. <strong>

**Este tema es bastante amplio. Ya lo iré desenvolviendo. Si quieren preguntarme algo al respecto pueden encontrarme en los sitios especificados en mi perfil.  
><strong>

**Lamento la tardanza y espero disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

**¿Un Viejo Amigo?**

- Sebastian, siempre es un placer tenerte de vuelta – Stephan saludo cortésmente

- lamento no poder decir lo mismo, odio este lugar pero… veo que esta mejo que hace un año y parece que te adaptaste – Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír - ¿sigues siendo el doctor de Blaine?

- sabes que Blaine es un caso especial, todos los doctores estamos al pendiente de él.

- y ya veo como eso funciona – rodó los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- simple, Blaine ha estado aquí desde siempre y nunca mejora, es más yo pensaría que está peor cada vez que lo veo

- bueno eso no es mi culpa, sabes que Blaine tiene un grado severo de autismo, necesita apoyo de su familia y a diferencia de la tuya, a la suya el no les importa y además estaos en Ohio ¿tú que esperabas?

Sebastian lo miró furioso, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y el médico reconoció la señal como pérdida de control, se tensó, debía estar atento, después de todo Sebastian Smythe era un autista y sus reacciones en particular solían ser violentas. El castaño suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento.

- quiero verlo – susurró – quiero ver a Blaine – abrió los ojos y toda duda respecto a que había aprendido a controlarse se habían esfumado, al parecer, Sebastian lo había logrado.

- está bien, sígueme.

Kurt aún miraba al moreno y este le sonreía feliz de haber podido hablar, quería decir tantas cosas pero… no sabía si podría, abrió su boca unas cuantas veces pero no lograba hacer sonido alguno.

- tranquilo – el castaño puso su mano en la mejilla del moreno – Blaine debo ir a traer a Stephan, por favor quédate aquí, no te vayas, quiero verte en tus ojos cuando vuelva…

El médico y el ex paciente entraron mientras hablaban sobre Blaine

- Blaine tiene un nuevo cuidador… ¿kurt?

El castaño volteó rápidamente reparando en la situación de estar en la cama de Blaine, a centímetros de su rostro. Saltó de la cama y fue a pararse delante de él médico.

- Stephan, pienses lo pienses no es lo que crees, Blaine habló – El médico enarcó una ceja pero fue Sebastian quien volteó a mirar al moreno.

- Kurt eso es imposible pero ¿Qué hacías en la cama del paciente?

- encontré fotos de Blaine y yo cuando éramos pequeños y me puse nostálgico, así que lo abracé y el hablo, te lo juro

Sebastian pasó de largo a los chicos y se dirigió a la cama de Blaine, el moreno lo miraba algo confundido como si no creyera que estaba ahí pero una sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

Sebastian se sentó en la cama, frente Blaine quien se había sentado al verlo, el castaño puso su mano en la mejilla de Blaine, acarició su rostro y luego movió su mano a la nuca del moreno, Blaine cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Sebastian haló a Blaine hacia él y unió sus labios, el moreno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Kurt cálmate…

- no me digas que me calme, el habló y te lo mostraré – el castaño se dio la vuelta - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Kurt apartó a Sebastian de Blaine. El médico se apresuró a intervenir.

- Kurt basta – El médico alzó a Kurt de la cintura y lo alejó.

Sebastian cayó sentado en la cama de Kurt y no se movió, al otro lado, Blaine era jalado a su bosque de nuevo.

- Sebastian – el médico alumbró sus ojos con la luz de bolsillo que siempre llevaba – por favor Sebastian regresa – Kurt no entendía nada

- ¿qué le pasa?

- Sebastian es autista también kurt, y tiene las mismas ideas descabelladas que tú y Finn acerca de Blaine…

- Blaine! – Kurt dejó a Stephan y volvió con el moreno pero era tarde el ya se había ido, sus ojos ya no se diferenciaban de los de un maniquí o un peluche, sus ojos carecían de vida.

- ¿qué sucede? Hay demasiada bulla – Finn apareció en la puerta con Rachel abrazada a él - ¿y bien? – preguntó

- Blaine habló – Kurt susurró

- y no s van a demandar – concluyó el médico

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Kurt se acercó al médico que lucía totalmente abatido

- Kurt, Sebastian es autista pero con tratamientos y cuidados arduos y costosos han logrado que salga adelante, no había estado en esa situación en 3 años – apunto a dónde el castaño se hallaba con la mirada perdida justo como Blaine – esta noche aparece exigiendo ver a Blaine, quien sabe cómo llegó aquí pero lo dejé entrar y ahora parece Blaine, van a demandarme – el médico tomó asiento y tapó su rostro con sus manos. Kurt se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Se sentía culpable.

- esperen ¿dijiste Sebastian? – Finn se soltó de Rachel y corrió a ver al castaño, era él tenía que ser él, lucía algo mayor que en los recuerdos de Blaine pero era él, estaba seguro.

Finn volcó a ver a Blaine, sus ojos a pesar que perdidos miraban a Sebastian y los de Sebastian lo miraban a él. ¿Sería posible que?...

* * *

><p>Blaine se estiró y bostezo, se levantó del lugar dónde había estado durmiendo, pero era bueno estar despierto, al menos así estaba seguro que en primer lugar Kurt, seguía sin reconocerlo, por supuesto el no podía hablar y claro Sebastian no estaba ahí, debió ser un sueño nada más – Blaine sonrió – fue un sueño dentro de un sueño el cual es mi realidad pero la de nadie más, "definitivamente, estar solo le estaba afectando" – empezó a caminar por el bosque y llevó una mano a sus labios, "claro en el sueño Sebastian lo había besado".<p>

- Pero… se sintió tan real - habló en voz alta – Sebastian, te extraño

- Siempre tienes que ser tan romántico ¿verdad?

Blaine se volteó asustado y lo que vio lo dejó aún más confundido, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar la ilusión de su mente pero el castaño seguía ahí.

- ¿es que no te agrada verme?

- no es eso, tú en realidad no estás aquí, te imagino mucho y luego yo estoy sólo de nuevo

- Blaine soy yo, estoy aquí, lo prometo

- no – el moreno sollozó "¿por qué su mente le jugaba algo tan de mal gusto? Los recuerdos de Blaine y su imaginación eran un golpe a su soledad, a este paso terminaría por destruirse a sí mismo"

- Blaine - Sebastian se acercó y abrazó al moreno. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 3 años, tres largos y malditos años en los que Sebastian cada vez que había ido a ver a Blaine no había podido entrar en su mundo y Blaine no había salido tampoco, tres años en completa soledad para el moreno y tres años de ilusiones rotas para el castaño y claro un año desde aquel incidente del que iba a proteger a Blaine cueste lo que cueste.

Sebastian había pasado tres años en una institución bastante cara especializada para autistas, lo habían ayudado a controlarse, sus impulsos eran cada vez más fáciles de controlar y habían logrado además que Sebastian olvidara el mundo de Blaine, lo habían convencido de que ese no era un lugar dentro de su cabeza sino otro centro de rehabilitación y de que Blaine era nada más un producto de su imaginación pero los contantes sueños y los recuerdos del castaño mantuvieron a Blaine en su corazón con la esperanza de que alguna vez lo vuelva a encontrar.

Meses pasaron, inició su educación y universidades como Harvard estaban interesadas en su progreso pero el vacío que el moreno había dejado seguía ahí. Al parecer tenía talento para las artes, tocaba muy bien el violín y había aprendido maravillosamente fácil a hacerlo.

Fue en junio dos años atrás que finalmente supo y reaccionó ante todas las ideas que los doctores le habían implantado como técnica experimental, lo habían inducido a una realidad alterna donde su autismo no era sino miedo y donde Blaine era un amigo imaginario pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en el pequeño Elliot, ni siquiera a Sebastian, todo se había centrado en Blaine. Ese junio representaría un avance magnífico para Sebastian pues la ignorancia de algo tan grave como su autismo podría ayudarlo a vivir tranquilamente como muchos autistas que viven entre la gente que son tomado por inmaduros o simplemente raros en comparación al común de las personas, pero el conocer su desorden psicológico-social y tener las técnicas y consejos de todos los expertos le permitían controlar su autismo, no negarlo y dejarlo de lado pretendiendo ser una persona normal pero si controlándolo hasta tal punto de que nadie lo note.

La llegada a la academia de artes de Elliot otra persona especial prodigio en las artes, había alertado a todos los estudiantes, en ese entonces Sebastian aún no tenía claro su pasado pero bastó nada más ver a aquel adolescente de cabellos negros cual noche oscura, de piel blanca casi incolora y de ojos tan azules que podían ser comparados al mar, sus ojos eran lo que destacaba de aquel niño que vino a su mente en tanto lo vio.

Elliot hizo su demostración, resultó ser un pintor y un dibujante empedernido, sus trazos eran perfectos y su concentración inquebrantable. Sebastian observó sus cuadros y todo volvió a él. Aquel muchacho pintaba el bosque de Blaine desde todos los ángulos, pintó también parte de un rostro confundido entre el paisaje, dónde podías ver crespos disfrazados de ramas cayendo por una frente que simulaba ser el cielo y adornando un par de ojos avellana que eran lo único que parecía fuera de lugar y a la vez eran lo que le daba sentido al cuadro.

Al castaño lo atacó un dolor de cabeza, no fuerte pero si molesto, se acerco al pintor y no había duda, era Elliot.

Sin embargo Elliot quien era dos años más joven no había respondido muy bien al tratamiento, después de todo, ser un autista nivel dos como Elliot no era lo mismo que ser uno nivel cuatro como Sebastian, el autismo del castaño era apenas perceptible, los autistas de su nivel usualmente viven entre los demás solo como personas tímidas o reprimidas, excepto que en su caso, sufría de ciertos impulsos involuntarios y carecía de control sobre su rabia, usualmente reaccionaba torpe y violentamente.

Gracias a Elliot, Sebastian había podido seguir, hacían todo juntos y el castaño lo cuidaba como a su hermanito hasta que ese fatídico día llegó habían ido a visitar a Blaine y… el moreno ya no… las cosas no habían salido como esperaban y el final de todo había resultado de manera trágica, Sebastian se prometió después de la tragedia, que cuidaría a Blaine de todo incluso del recuerdo de Elliot.

* * *

><p>- Les digo que Sebastian está con Blaine – Rache suspiro al escuchar diciendo eso a Finn<p>

- Si Finn, están en la misma habitación, todos podemos verlo – Stephan bufó

- Pero ¿cómo es que has llegado a ser doctor? – Rachel explotó – Finn se refiere a que Sebastian está donde sea que él estuvo antes de despertar, por favor no están difícil de entenderlo

- Espera ¿me crees?

- Claro que si, y no entiendo porqué Stephan no lo hace, todos vimos claramente que tú y Blaine reaccionaron cuando Kurt se estaba comiendo la boca de tu médico – Rachel sonrió – lo estuve meditando, y recordé ese día ¿verdad que tengo razón?

- Rachel eres un genio, lo había olvidado, ese día Blaine y yo salimos, no recuerdo cómo y te vi –miró a la morena – oh y claro los vi a ellos, por cierto consíganse un cuarto, el hecho de que seamos autistas no quiere decir que no estemos ahí – kurt y el médico se sonrojaron

- Entonces – Stephan suspiró – ¿dices que hay un mundo paralelo donde los autistas van? ¿Es eso? – Finn se golpeó la cara en señal de desesperación

- No, no es un mundo paralelo, es la cabeza de Blaine, de alguna manera podía conectarme a él pero no siempre oh y yo también tengo mi mundo, pero el mío parece desierto, el de Blaine es un bosque, estoy seguro que Sebastian está ahí.

- Vi a Sebastian en sus recuerdos, el tuvo que estar ahí

- No necesariamente – Kurt interrumpió – también dijiste que el recuerdo de un mini yo estaba ahí pero en la práctica jamás he estado ahí.

- El tiene un punto interesante – Rachel bostezo – les diré que haremos, Finn y yo vamos a volver a dormir, ustedes dormirán en la cama de Kurt y acostaremos a Sebastian con Blaine, de ese modo ustedes podrán vigilarlos. Consultaremos las cosas con la almohada, no nos saldrán arrugas y podremos pensar mejor por la mañana – Rachel empezó a acostar a Blaine haciendo espacio para Sebastian.

- Ah no, ese degenerado no dormirá con Blaine – Kurt se cruzó de brazos

- Si lo hará – Finn tomó a Sebastian en brazos y lo llevó a la cama – si yo tengo razón, no deben separarlos, Blaine dijo que el que nuestros cuerpos estén juntos en el exterior me ayudaba a llegar a su mundo – tomó la mano de Rachel y caminaron hacia la puerta – y les recuerdo a ti y a tu novio que ellos están aquí a pesar de ser autistas, si oigo ruidos raros volveré.

- no quiero que el duerma con Blaine.

- ya escuchaste a Finn

- pero…

- Anda amor, yo quiero dormir contigo – el castaño enarcó una ceja – dormir, lo juro – levantó las manos en rendición.

- Está bien, pero él no me agrada.

Kurt se metió a su cama con Stephan y se acomodó en su pecho, el médico era tan cálido, se apegó más a él rememorando sin querer la posición en la que había estado con Blaine.

- Eres cómodo – susurró

- y tu adorable – compartieron un lento y adormilado beso antes de caer dormidos.

* * *

><p>- Shhh Blaine, estoy aquí, lo prometo – sobó la espalda del moreno intentando confortarlo.<p>

Los brazos del moreno rodearon su cuello profundizando el abrazo, el moreno enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos. Sebastian también lloró, lo había logrado había vuelto a ver a Blaine y estaba bien, el todavía podía ayudarlo.

- Realmente estás aquí

- no creías que te librarías de mí tan fácil – el castaño sonrió

- me las arreglé por un buen tiempo – sonó dolido, Sebastian comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no había sido su intención dejarlo, diablos, el también había sufrido mucho.

- lo siento – sollozó entre los rizos del moreno

- Espera ¿te curaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- algo así y estoy aquí porque me importas Blaine, creí que te lo había dejado claro antes de mis padres me llevaran lejos de aquí

- tardaste tanto que yo… pensé… que como Elliot…. tu… - Blaine sollozó de nuevo

- Blaine estoy aquí y tú también y es lo único que importa.

Blaine asintió y se abrazó del castaño de nuevo, se sentía tan vulnerable y seguro en sus brazos, Blaine no quería que esto se acabe, deseaba quedarse con él, así abrazados por el resto de lo que tenga que hacer en este lugar.

Sebastian se recostó en la grama y haló a Blaine con él, se miraron a los ojos en silencio, las palabras sobraban, había pasado tanto tiempo, y el que tenían ahora era efímero, Blaine lo sabía, Sebastian tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ese lugar pero él no podría seguirlo. El castaño también lo sabía, así que ambos se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro, trataron de ver en qué cambiaron y que seguía igual en ellos, Blaine seguía siendo hermoso a los ojos de Sebastian, sus ojos seguían siendo capaces de derretir su alma, congelar el tiempo y abrazar a su corazón con sólo fijarse en él. Se movió más cerca de Blaine, quería besarlo pero no sabía si el moreno se lo permitiría. Tres años atrás le hubiera saltado y no hubiera soltado sus labios hasta que Blaine rogara por ello pero ahora, ¿Blaine lo seguiría queriendo? Y además, ¿le permitiría amarlo?

Blaine contemplaba al castaño, este estaba igual pero con una barba naciente en el rostro, se veía bien, a Blaine le gustaba, lo quería pero algo no estaba bien ¿por qué Sebastian no lo tocaba o besaba? Antes Blaine tenía que pedir un segundo para tomar aire y no era que le molestaba lo que Sebastian hacía, el no se quejaba. Pero ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

"_- Sebastian espera, no puedo ir tan rápido – Blaine corría con todas sus fuerzas pero Sebastian era más rápido._

_- Está bien, te ayudo – tomó su mano y corrió a su ritmo, el estomago de Blaine estaba hecho estragos, ahí dónde Sebastian sujetaba su mano parecía haber electricidad – ¡llegamos! – Sebastian entró en una pequeña cueva y le hiso señas a Blaine para que entrara._

_- ¿qué es este lugar? – Blaine se sentó al lado del castaño_

_- no lo sé, es tu cabeza, no la mía, la encontré el otro día cuando jugábamos a las escondidas- el castaño se rió – de vez en cuando actuamos como niños – observó_

_- ¿y cómo debemos actuar? _

_- bueno tú cumples hoy 16 y yo la los tengo_

_- ¿cumplir?_

_- cada cierto tiempo, uno cumple años Blaine, hoy tu cumples 16 y debes hacer o que los chicos de 16 hacen, bueno ambos debemos hacerlo._

_- ¿y qué es?_

_- vi una película el otro día – Sebastian se acercó al moreno – es como ver la vida de alguien más a través de una ventana – el moreno asintió viéndose menos confundido –y trataba sobre una chica y un chico de nuestra edad pero a mí no me gustan las chicas y ¿a ti?_

_- No – Blaine contestó _

_- entonces ¿quieres hacer cosas de chicos de 16 años?_

_- si _

_Sebastian acomodó a Blaine en el piso de la cueva y se posicionó encima de él, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del moreno, el estomago de Blaine estaba hecho añicos de nuevo, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y de repente los labios del castaño se fundieron con los suyos, ambos jadearon ante la sensación descubierta, sus labios se movían acompasadamente reconociéndose entre ellos."_

Blaine se sonrojó ante el recuerdo pero se negó a apartar la vista de Sebastian quien lo miró curioso pero se quedó en silencio perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

"_- Blaine yo se que puedes salir de aquí, inténtalo_

_- Está bien – ambos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos estuvieron en la realidad del centro médico _

_- lo hicimos – el castaño abrazó al moreno – ven te llevaré a mi cuarto_

_Al llegar al cuarto Sebastian quería probar algo –Blaine, bésame .el moreno lo miró confundido – te he besado en tu mundo y es fantástico pero quiero sentirte._

_El moreno asintió y camino hacia el castaño con precisión, acunó su rostro son sus manos y estampó sus labios en los del otro, era increíble, una sacudida eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, Sebastian jadeó e impulsó su lengua en la boca de Blaine, Blaine batallo con ella mientras sostenía al castaño de la cintura"_

Ese había sido el inicio de las sesiones de besos que ambos compartirían de ahí en adelante y acabaría con un te amo dicho por Sebastian.

El castaño miró a Blaine y lo atrajo más hacia él, besó sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz, quería besar sus labios pero no tenía el valor, quería que el moreno lo besara primero.

- me besaste – el moreno hablé

- ¿eh?

- allá en la habitación

- oh si, perdona – susurró

- quiero que lo hagas de nuevo – el moreno se sonrojó y se relamió los labios – quiero besarte

- ¿qué estás esperando entonces?

Y eso fue todo, Blaine cerró el espacio entre ellos y besó a Sebastian, ese parecía su primer beso, no aquel experimental de dos adolescentes que no entendían nada ni tampoco aquel en dónde sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, este beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, de tristezas, felicidad y esperanzas. Sus labios se movían dulcemente, sus lenguas se acariciaban, sus ojos se cerraron naturalmente ante tantas emociones, se besaron hasta que necesitaron el preciado aire, se separaron y abrieron los ojos, ambos notaron que el bosque había desaparecido, estaban en pijamas y echados en una cama, habían salido del mundo de Blaine.

El castaño besó castamente al moreno una vez más antes de acomodarlo en su pecho y acariciar sus crespos.

- déjame amarte Blaine, déjame sacarte de ese mundo, quédate conmigo

- lo intentaré porque quiero que lo hagas – Blaine cerró los ojos sin notar que había hablado, disfrutó de las caricias de Sebastian hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Unos ojos azules-plomizos en plana oscuridad soltaron unas lágrimas por lo que había escuchado, el dueño de esos ojos inconscientemente quería ser quien salvara a Blaine.


	10. Fantasmas del Pasado

**No tengo excusa, solo un pesar sofocante, estoy de luto y escribir ha sido difícil y considerando que este fic estaba parcialmente basado en esa persona pues... fue demasiado, sin embargo no planeo dejarlo. **

* * *

><p><strong>El autismo es un trastorno caracterizado por graves déficit del desarrollo, permanente y profundo. Afecta la socialización, la comunicación, la imaginación, la planificación y la reciprocidad emocional, y evidencia conductas repetitivas o inusuales. Los síntomas, en general, son la incapacidad de interacción social, el aislamiento y las estereotipias (movimientos incontrolados). Con el tiempo, la frecuencia de estos síntomas aumenta. Su forma de presentarse varía descomunalmente presentándose con diferentes síndromes en diferentes escalas.<strong>

**Este tema es bastante amplio. Ya lo iré desenvolviendo. Si quieren preguntarme algo, pueden hacerlo y responderé.  
><strong>

**Lamento la tardanza y espero me disculpen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Nestor, siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.<strong>

******Rated M próximamente. Escenas confusas.******

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión o Realidad<strong>

**Fantasmas del Pasado**

_- te pondrás mejor, ya lo veras – susurraba Sebastian con lágrimas bañando su rostro _

_- Seb, tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto, cada día es peor, me cuesta mantenerme aquí, es cómo si mi mundo quisiera retenerme – el pelinegro sonrió cansado_

_- pero no lo logrará, yo lo impediré, tienes que quedarte conmigo_

_- tú y yo sabíamos que esto podía pasar, mi cuerpo ya no me responde Seb, no pertenezco aquí._

_- por favor no digas eso, yo…_

_- quiero algo Seb, ¿podrías conseguirlo por mí? _

_- Lo que sea_

_- Quiero ver a Blaine…_

_- ¿Blaine? Ha pasado tiempo_

_- Sí, y nunca volví, no cumplí mi promesa y yo… necesito verlo antes de… perderme. _

_- ¡tú no te perderás!_

_- sí, si vuelvo a ese mundo voluntariamente_

_- no lo harás_

_- ¿y cómo crees que veré a Blaine?_

_- No lo permitiré, no puedo_

_- ¿Me amas?_

_- Más que a nada_

_- entonces déjame ir…._

* * *

><p>"<em>- ¡Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!<em>

_- Elliot basta, él no te oye_

_- Pero Sebastian, Blaine y yo sólo necesitábamos estar en contacto para que me una a su mundo y ahora no puedo. ¿por qué no puedo? – Lágrimas marcaban su pálido rostro mientras el castaño trataba de separarlo del moreno quien permanecía inamovible._

_- Él ha disminuido bastante sus reflejos – comentó una mujer mayor que ya conocían bien - el no respondió a los tratamientos y desde que se fueron ha ido decayendo y finalmente quedó así después de mi partida – la mujer se acercó a Elliot y palmeó su espalda – me alegra ver que ustedes están bien. Ella no tenía idea"._

_- Amor, despierta por favor._

_- Sebastian, el ya no está, se ha ido_

_- él está vivo_

_- ¡pero no aquí, entiende! – el padre de Elliot gritó _

_Un año después, Elliot ya no tenía reflejos, nunca había despertado y su cuerpo rechazaba todo estímulo externo, se alimentaba mediante sondas, sus órganos dejaron de funcionar solos. Su mundo lo había absorbido…_

_Su padre lo desconectó…_

* * *

><p>Sebastian se despertó sudando, odiaba sus malditos sueños, haberlos vivido había sido demasiado, recordarlos era una tortura pero mantenían vivo algo, y eso era el recuerdo de lo bueno, y claro, también de aquella promesa.<p>

"_- Seb, prométeme que cuando me vaya ayudarás a Blaine como me ayudaste a mí, promete que al menos lo intentaras y dile que lo quise mucho y que tal vez si algún día pueda perdonarme dile que estaré esperando por él también_

_- Lo prometo"_

Sebastian sonrió ante el recuerdo, tenía una segunda oportunidad y esta vez triunfaría, no dejaría que el autismo le quitara a quien amaba una vez más. Debía empezar a curar a Blaine y a enamorarlo también, porque él quería ser amado como alguna vez lo fue, quería a Elliot y Blaine era lo más cercano a él que tendría.

- Blaine ¿Estás despierto? – Sebastian lo sacudió ligeramente – despierta dormilón, quiero mostrarte algo.

El moreno se removió incómodo, Sebastian sonrió, era una buena señal, Blaine no había vuelto a "su mundo" mientras dormía. Blaine se movió hasta quedar de costado mirándolo a él y Sebastian no pudo evitarlo, se acercó y besó castamente los labios del moreno, la electricidad lo recorrió y no pudo hacer nada excepto repetir el acto, empezó a repartir besos por todo el rostro del moreno hasta que finalmente despertó.

- Tengo sueño

- puedes dormir después, quiero mostrarte algo – susurró

- está bien

Sebastian y Blaine bajaron de la cama y cuidadosamente salieron de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, el moreno tomó la mano de Sebastian asustado de haber vuelto a su mundo y de nuevo estar sólo. Sebastian se detuvo y se acercó al moreno, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó hasta estar a una distancia efímera, sus alientos se mesclaban y ahí donde la blancas manos tocaban el rostro moreno, Blaine sentía electricidad, se sentía especial y deseaba más que nada que Sebastian lo besara pero el castaño solo se quedó así, torturando a Blaine.

- Estoy aquí –susurró – esta vez no me iré, si vuelves a ese lugar, iré contigo

- No… tú no debes…

Pero Blaine no pudo terminar porque el castaño atacó sus labios con ímpetu, Blaine quiso protestar porque si él no podía quedarse en este mundo con Sebastian no quería que el castaño lo siguiera porque no sería justo, pero Sebastian lo amaba y no estaba bromeando, si para estar con Blaine tenía que enunciar a la realidad, lo haría.

Se separaron y Blaine sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, como hace tiempo no se lo permitía y el castaño lo encontraba hermoso, el no podía explicarlo, Blaine lograba hacerlo sentir vivo, le recordaba aquella etapa que si bien no había sido perfecta por tanta desgracia rodeándole había sido hermosa únicamente por Blaine y por… Elliot – los ojos de Sebastian brillaron de dolor – Elliot, Blaine se le parecía tanto que dolía verlo pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el moreno acaricio su mejilla

- nada malo – susurró sonriendo

- ¿seguro?

- si Blainey, estoy bien, anda vamos – El castaño tomó la mano del moreno y lo guió

Sebastian guiaba a Blaine al jardín, aún era temprano, el sol no había salido y era eso lo que quería mostrarle, el amanecer, Sebastian amaba los amaneceres, le ayudaban a empezar un nuevo día, de alguna manera le daban la esperanza de que cada nuevo día fuera un nuevo comienzo también, y él deseaba eso, un nuevo comienzo con Blaine.

Salir al jardín no fue tan fácil, arrastrar a Blaine por un lugar totalmente desconocido a su ahora conciencia despierta. Er normal que el moreno sintiera curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba pero primero le mostraría el exterior, Sebastian conocía el mundo de Blaine, ahí solo había naturaleza, de seguro el moreno se sentiría preso entre tanto concreto, después de todo. Elliot tuvo esa reacción y no permitiría que Blaine se deprimiera, le mostraría la libertad que hay fuera de las paredes antes de mostrarle que durante un tiempo estaría prácticamente preso, porque eso es lo que se siente estar en ese tipo de instituciones.

- Está oscuro, no veo bien – el moreno se quejó cuando atravesaban el último pasillo, donde por alguna razón no había luces.

- Tranquilo, estoy contigo – Blaine sonrió en la oscuridad y se apegó más al castaño. Sebastian sonrió – muy bien, llegamos.

Blaine se separó del castaño y miró, había árboles, no muchos como en su mundo pero ahí estaban y había algo verde en todo el suelo, el no sabía qué cosa era, la curiosidad golpeó sus sentidos.

Sebastian observó divertido como Blaine después de mirarlo con una pregunta implícita en los ojos y que el asintiera, este básicamente se acercara sigilosamente al pasto. El moreno se sentó donde el concreto terminaba y se agachó para ver de cerca la grama.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó

- pasto - se sentó junto a él - ¿no había en tu mundo? – el moreno negó

- nunca lo había visto – susurró – hay cosas en mi mundo que no sé que son, no sé cómo llamarlas, pero no había visto esto.

- yo te enseñaré Blaine, te enseñare todo lo que quieras y necesitas.

- ¿cómo antes?

- sí, recuerdo que aprendías rápido

- ¿ah sí?

- si - se inclinó hacia el moreno hasta que sus labios se rozaban – y hablando de eso quiero enseñarte algo ahora

- ¿q… - pero el moreno fue callado por el beso de Sebastian, era lento y suave, Blaine cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, los brazos de castaño rodearon la cintura del moreno y los brazos de este se posaron en los hombros del otro. Sebastian dibujó con su lengua el labio inferior del moreno, Blaine acepto la invitación gustosamente y ahora sus lenguas batallaban fieramente haciendo el beso aún más pasional peo sin perder la parsimonia de este.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, iluminando todo y molestando los ojos del castaño, Sebastian tomó una mano del moreno y la dirigió a su propio pecho, quería que Blaine sintiera cuanto lo amaba, quería que supiera como su corazón latía por su causa. Su beso terminó y apoyaron sus frentes juntas y aún con los ojos cerrados, Sebastian y Blaine sonrieron. Para el moreno esto era nuevo, totalmente nuevo y tocar a Sebastian lo hacía más íntimo y especial, nunca había sentido nada así…nunca. Para Sebastian, el sentimiento le resultó familiar, bastante, siempre le había gustado Blaine, desde el primer día en que lo vio pero lamentablemente el moreno no era precisamente en quien estaba pensando, aunque claro el nunca lo aceptaría.

Ambos empezaron a abrir los ojos, el moreno sonrió.

- ¿Sientes esto?

- s..si

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti Seb…

Y ese sobrenombre desató todo, fueron tan sólo segundos para Blaine pero para el castaño pareció una eternidad, imágenes pasaban en su cabeza tan rápido que dolía, pero lo peor era el recuerdo de esa voz llamándolo _"SEB". _Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había recordado a Elliot, cómo se sentía besarlo, tocarlo unirse a él en todos los sentidos y ahora Blaine lo había sacado a flote. Como pudo miró a dónde Blaine debía estar, lo seguía sintiendo en contra de sí, pero ahora, alguien con los mismos los mismos ojos avellana pero con la piel totalmente blanca la cual sólo podía ser comparada con la nieve y con el cabello negro azabache y lacio adornando el rostro más perfecto estaba ahí. _Elliot…_

- pero… ¿Qué es el amor? – Blaine aparece nuevamente frente a él y eso duele porque Elliot no volverá, porque siente que está engañando tanto a Blaine como a Elliot, duele porque no sabe lo que está haciendo, duele porque "_¿Qué es el amor?"_ , Blaine dice amarlo pero no sabe que es amar y eso es triste, duele porque necesita a Blaine y no le importa el resto, duele porque sabe que está siendo egoísta pero Blaine es tan parecido a Elliot y además ellos fueron como hermanos, estar cerca de Blaine es estar cerca de Elliot. No es lo mismo, pero es lo mejor que puede tener.

_Elliot no volverá…_

- yo te mostraré, te haré sentir Blaine, todo a su tiempo, pero ahora mira – el castaño apunta al sol que cada vez está más arriba y Blaine sonríe, y Sebastian se siente en casa, y su conciencia está más tranquila.

* * *

><p>- ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! – Rachel estaba exasperada – Él esta… está<p>

- Despierto – Finn termino por ella.

- ¿no fui el único que se quedó así eh? – el médico apareció al lado de ellos mientras miraban perplejos que a unos metros de ellos Sebastian y Blaine estaban… aparentemente charlando, el moreno reía y movía las manos mientras hablaba. Finn no terminaba de creer lo que veía.

- ¿Dónde está Kurt? Le encantará ver esto –Rachel quiso ir hacia la pareja pero el médico la detuvo. Finn frunció el seño.

- No creo que sea buena idea, podrías asustarlo y provocar que vuelva a donde sea que estaba. Lo pensé y dejaré que Sebastian se encargue – explicó – y tu hermano aún duerme. Me levanté esta mañana y ellos no estaban y bueno Kurt… no hubiera reaccionado bien así que preferí encontrarlos primero.

- Buena decisión – Finn estuvo de acuerdo, su hermano no iba a tomar esto tan fácil y menos después del cariño que parecía estar adquiriendo por el moreno.

- Definitivamente – Rachel coincidió.

- ¿Cuál es una buena decisión? - un somnoliento Kurt apareció detrás de ellos tallándose los ojos en un intento por despertar completamente - ¿Dónde está Blaine? Debo bañarlo, suda mucho de noche y sus risos son un reverendo desastre – bostezó al final esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Kurt se asustó, cuando hacía preguntas y nadie contestaba sólo podía significar una cosa y eso era que la respuesta no era pero para nada agradable, abrió los ojos para lazar su mirada perra de _"o me dicen o…" _pero fue entonces que vio lo que los demás veían.

Sebastian reía mientras hacía gestos hacia Blaine quien tenía la sonrisa más boba que había visto… su cerebro se detuvo, su mente se nubló y recordó todo. De alguna manera había olvidado que Sebastian estaba ahí y todo lo que eso conllevaba, además Blaine estaba sonriendo ¿Desde cuándo sonreía? ¿Estaba viendo lo que creía o seguía durmiendo y esto era un muy mal o muy buen sueño? No estaba seguro. La cabeza empezó a dolerle, este dolor se estaba haciendo conocido, El castaño sabía que estaba a punto de recordar algo. En su primer año estudiando psicología había aprendido que existen algunos recuerdos que inconscientemente rechazamos y eliminamos a modo de protección y que a veces si estos emergían del subconsciente no siempre era una sensación agradable ni física ni emocionalmente.

"_vamos a ver a Blaine mamá"_

"_kurt, no me siento muy bien. Iremos mañana, lo prometo"_

"_Pero yo se lo prometí, hoy leeríamos un libro con la señora Meg"_

"_Kurt, lo lamento pero debes entender…"_

"_`¡NO! Yo se lo prometí, y tú me enseñaste que no hay que romper las promesas"_

"_Está bien, iremos. Sólo dame un minuto – Kurt asintió y fue a alistar su mochila, estaba feliz pues vería a Blaine, decidió apurarse y se apresuró para volver al cuarto de su mamá pero lo que vio lo atormentaría por siempre. Su madre estaba de rodillas apenas sosteniéndose en esa posición, sangre empezaba a fluir de su boca mientras una tos que parecía estar destrozando su garganta la acometía. La mochila cayó al pio atrayendo la atención de la mujer. Ella quiso acercarse, Kurt retrocedió mientras las lágrimas caían de ambos rostros y el miedo aumentaba en el castaño, ella quiso decir algo pero l tos acometió de nuevo, la sangre continuó saliendo y las últimas energías de la mujer se fueron en hacer una señal con la mano, primero se la puso en el pecho y luego señaló a Kurt "Te Amo" significaba, ella siempre lo hacía, desde que el tenía memoria"_

Kurt ya no aguantó más, gritó, ese recuerdo era demasiado vivido y el no lo quería, no él no lo quería, el médico y su hermano fueron en su ayuda. El castaño no dejaba de agarrarse a cabeza mientras las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez. Era como si no pudiese despertar de un muy mal sueño pero lo peor de todo era que no estaba dormido. Sintió como era levantado del suelo ¿en qué momento había caído? Escuchaba voces pero no distinguía a quién pertenecían o qué decían, quería desmayarse, buscaba la oscuridad en su mete pero todo lo que veía u oía era…

"_Su Madre"_

"_Sangre"_

"_Su madre caída sobre el charco de sangre"_

"_el mismo gritando"_

"_Burt"_

"_Paredes blancas"_

"_Hombres con Batas" - "hicimos todo lo que pudimos"_

"_Flores"_

"_Gente vestida de Negro"_

"_Lágrimas"_

"_Su padre y él tomándose de las mano"_

"_El muro de las fotografías familiares anuales"_

"_La última foto, solo él y su padre"_

"_Mi Culpa"_

"_No quiero verlo nunca más, mamá ya no está aquí por su culpa"_

"_No es su culpa Kurt y tampoco es tuya"_

* * *

><p>- Stephan, ¡haz algo! – Rachel gritaba<p>

- ¡Eso intento!

- ¡Pues no funciona!

- ¡KURT! ¡DESPIERTA! No es real, te lo prometo – el médico sacudía al castaño. - No sé qué hacer – dijo desesperado

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Lamento haber puesto algo tan personal al inicio pero se los debía y también a él. ( Los 17 no son menos emocionalmente inestables, ¿Dónde iré a parar).<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo a la historia y prometo continuarla,no la abandonaré.**


End file.
